Trouver sa vocation quand on est saint Potter
by MimiArya
Summary: Voldemort est définitivement mort. Harry se cherche alors, ce qu'il doit faire, chose dur pour une star internationale. fic finie postée par environ 10 chapitres en 3 fois
1. Chapter 1

**1. C'est enfin fini ! **

_ Avada Kedavra !

Le corps de Voldemort tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Tout autour, le combat cessa. Le mage était mort, Harry Potter avait réussit. Les derniers mangemorts tentèrent de rapatrier son corps, espérant le ramener à la vie, comme la dernière fois. Mais Harry savait que toute tentative de leur part serait vaine.

Voilà maintenant un an qu'il avait quitté Poudlard après la mort de Dumbledore, un an pendant lequel il avait cherché ces horcruxes sans arrêt. Cette chasse était devenue sa raison de vivre. Et maintenant c'était fini.

En moins d'une seconde, toute la bataille repassa devant ses yeux : comment Draco Malefoy les avaient, lui et l'ordre du phénix, faits rentrer dans son manoir, « place forte » de Voldemort ; comment ils avaient atteint celui-ci ; comment Ron était mort en le sauvant ; comment il avait finalement battu le seigneur des ténèbres dans un duel alors que ses amis éloignaient les mangemorts.

Tout ça n'était déjà que du passé, les secours arrivaient, les blessés étaient emportés et les morts étaient pleurés.

_Harry, on doit y aller…

Hermione montrait du doigt les gens du gouvernement qui attendait, debout près du corps de leur ami. Percy était là aussi. Il rendait un dernier hommage à son frère.

_Harry, tu ne peux pas rester là éternellement, on ne peut pas les laisser le prendre sans l'accompagner.

Le survivant regarda son amie. Elle avait les yeux rougis par les pleurs. Pendant sept années, ils avaient été les deux seuls amis sur lesquels il avait toujours pu compter. Et étonnamment, ceux-ci, malgré toutes les apparences, n'avait jamais éprouvé plus que de l'amitié l'un pour l'autre. Et en une année pourtant, ils avaient eu le temps d'essayer la position petit-ami / petite amie. Et ils avaient cassé au bout d'une semaine.

Harry réprima une larme en repensant à son ami. Un homme ne pleure pas, surtout s'il vient de tuer le plus dangereux des sorciers.

Qu'allait-il se passer, maintenant ?


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Est-ce vraiment le bon choix ?**

Trois mois plus tard, Harry se présenta finalement au bureau des aurors pour son premier jour de formation. Puisqu'il n'avait pas pu passer ses aspics, le gouvernement l'avait testé légèrement pour l'accepter dans des termes un peu officiels. En effet, il ne pouvait refuser le grand Potter, celui qui a tué celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom. A qui devait-il prouver qu'il avait le niveau d'entrée en formation après ça.

Mais cet avis n'était pas partager de tout le monde. Et en premier lieu par Hermione qui avait du travailler comme un elfe de maison pour obtenir son entrée dans l'école de médicomagie de Londres. Elle considérait comme une injustice cette préférence mais n'en disait rien car Harry était son ami, son frère, et quoiqu'elle pensait, elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que beaucoup de gens pensait comme elle, des gens qui n'hésiteraient pas à le faire comprendre à Potter.

Harry rentra dans la classe silencieuse. Celle-ci s'apparentait plus à une sorte de petit amphithéâtre. Il aperçut un groupe déjà réuni qui lui fit signe de la main.

_Salut, moi c'est Thomas Treder. Lui, c'est Françis Blake et l'autre c'est Teddy O'connel, ajouta le jeune homme en se tournant vers ses deux amis. Toi, tu es Harry Potter.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait plus besoin de se présenter et commençait légèrement à en avoir ras-le-bol.

_Tu sais, fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux je peux te donner des conseils.

« Outch, j'ai déjà entendu ça, pensa-t-il. Je ferais mieux de refuser pour ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis… Encore que, ce sera peut-être plus drôle comme ça… »

Harry prit la main tendu.

_Je pense que tu vas m'être d'une grande aide, je sui un peux perdu ici.

_T'inquiète, mon père est professeur ici et les autres étudiants le savent. Maintenant que tu traine avec moi, ils ne diront rien du tout ! Alors raconte moi, ça c'est passé comment ?

_Quoi ? demanda Harry bien qu'il sache pertinemment de quoi parlait son nouvel ami.

_Tu sais, la mort de tu-sais-qui…

_Oh, ça… Et bien voilà…

Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'Harry était au milieu de son histoire lorsqu'il tue le professeur Rogue, un homme entra dans la salle et demanda le silence. Apparemment, c'était le professeur.

_Jeunes homme et jeunes filles…

Harry regarda autour de lui. D'autres élèves étaient rentrés dans la classe alors qu'il racontait son histoire. Il aperçut une jeune fille blonde à l'air un peu coincé et deux jumeaux bruns. Le professeur continuait.

_Je me nomme Tibeus Dormond et je vais vous prendre en charge cette année pour la théorie du métier d'aurors. Je suis ici pour vous aider durant l'année et vous permettre de progresser. Les différentes personnes qui accepteront de vous enseigner durant l'année sont tous des aurors en service ou retraités. Je vous prierais donc de leur montrer le respect du à leurs états de service. Compris ?

_Oui, monsieur, répondirent les élèves.

_Parfait, je vous conduis aujourd'hui à votre premier cours : potions de défenses. Vous étudierez normalement des potions que vous avez déjà fait l'année dernière pendant la première moitié de l'année. Je vous invite donc à rouvrir vos cahiers de septième année.

Harry blémit, il n'avait rien du tout à réviser.

Pendant les trois heures qui suivirent, il ne parvint pas à suivre une seule des deux potions expliquées par le professeur. Il était complètement perdu du début à la fin car l'auror ne donnait aucune explication, estimant que la potion était connue. A la fin du cours, Thomas le prit à part.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as Potter, ces potions sont archi simples !

_J'ai un peu zappé l'année dernière pour trouver un moyen de tuer Voldemort alors tes potions archi simples tu peux te les mettre là où j'pense ! Chuchota-t-il.

Thomas le regarda bizarrement puis un sourire étira sa bouche.

_Mais fallait le dire tout de suite ! Ce soir tu viens chez moi et je te passe mes notes. On travaillera et après on ira faire un tour avec les autres. Ok ?

_pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je pensais que les études d'aurors c'était compétition compétition.

_C'est ça. Mais pas compet entre les gens, compet entres les groupes ! Voilà mon adresse, soit la à six heures.

_Attends, cria Harry alors que Thomas s'éloignait. On va faire quoi après ?

Treder se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil.

_Surprise !


	3. Chapter 3

**3. La fête ne commence pas à six heures du soir**

Harry alla au chaudron baveur juste après son cours de la journée. Il appréhendait sa soirée avec Thomas mais ne voyait pas comment y échapper. Après tout, celui-ci lui proposait son aide, non ? Et Il en avait bien besoin en ce moment, ce n'était pas à Hermione qu'il allait en demander quand même ! Il aurait eu le droit à une série de reproches, de « je te l'avais dit »… Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à ça et il en avait un peu assez de tous ces gens qui lui disaient quoi faire. C'était sa vie t il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait… Si, il le savait !

Il arriva enfin au bar et demanda un whisky pur feu.

_ Dur journée p'tit bonhomme ? demanda Tom.

_Je ne te le fait pas dire. Ça va être plus dur que prévu de faire carrière.

_Dis si je peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit.

_Je m'en souviendrait, merci Tom.

Harry jeta un regard vers la porte. Hermione était en retard. Il avait rendez-vous à cinq heures pétantes et il était déjà vingt. Le survivant s'inquièterait bien si il ne se demandait pas s'il ne devrait pas partir pour ne pas être en retard chez Thomas. La question fut vite réglée quand il vit une blouse blanche coiffée comme l'as de pique se jeter dans ses bras.

_Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? C'était comment cette première journée ? Moi j'ai été placé dans le groupe des plus forts. Je ne m'y attendais tellement pas…

« T'es bien la seule, pensa Harry. » Celui-ci secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser comme ça. Hermione était sa meilleure amie. « Pourtant, regarde là, elle a les chevilles qui enflent et toi tu te morfonds à cause de deux stupides potions ! »

_Et puis, tu sais qui j'ai vu ? MacLarren !

_Qu'est-ce que j'en ai a faire de ce con ?

_Qu'est ce que t'as aujourd'hui, demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Ça fait cinq minutes que je parle toute seule…

« quinze minutes, et encore je suis gentil ! »

_Et toi t'as le nez dans ton verre et tu fais la gueule ! Tu t'expliques.

Harry garda le silence et ne la regarda même pas.

_Attends Harry, reprit-elle. Ne me dis pas que… C'est pas vrai… J'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Merde, comment y pouvais être aussi transparent !

_Je ne voie pas de quoi tu parle Mione.

_Tu ne t'es pas fait d'ami, c'est ça ?

« Ouf, c'est passé près ! »

_Oh non, justement j'ai prévu de sortir ce soir avec des nouvelles connaissances que j'ai fait aujourd'hui.

_Vraiment mais c'est génial Harry !

Harry sourit en voyant sa meilleure amie tenter tant bien que mal de paraître heureuse pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas être remplacée et Harry pensa qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Thomas avait l'air d'être sympa avec lui mais seulement avec lui. Harry avait seulement l'intention de s'amuser un peu, c'est tout. Quel mal y avait-il à ça ?

Il continua de parler pendant dix minutes puis s'excusa auprès de son amie. Il ne lui avait rien révélé de sa première journée bien nulle et n'en avait absolument aucune intention. Il sortit le papier avec l'adresse de Thomas « 41, square Grimmaud à Londres ». Il eut un pincement au cœur comme à chaque fois que quelque chose le ramenait à penser à son parrain. C'était tout de même une étrange coïncidence. Il faudrait qu'il pense à demander à Treder plus d'explication. Il n'avait pas envie de se fourrer dans des ennuis.

Il tansplana finalement devant la porte et sonna. Un elfe de maison vint ouvrir la porte en le priant d'entrer avec une révérence à se briser le dos. Harry pensa immédiatement à Hermione et à la SALE. Quelle aurait été sa tête si elle avait vu ça ?

Thomas était assis dans le salon sur un fauteuil. Devant lui était étalées sur une table basse en ébène des feuilles de cours. La pièce en elle-même faisait la taille d'un appartement. Elle était décoré à l'ancienne avec des meubles en bois et des rideaux lourds.

« Bourré de fric, pensa Harry. »

_Salut Potter, entre et assieds-toi !

_Salut, j'imagine que tout ça c'est le programme de ce soir.

_Bien deviner, c'est les deux potions d'aujourd'hui et les deux de demain.

_Comment tu sais ce qu'on va faire demain ?

_Mon père travaille au ministère, il a des entrées au département des aurors.

_Bien sur.

« J'aurais du m'en douté. »

_Le professeur de potion est un auror qui a travaillé avec mon père sur un cas au département des mystères il y a quelques années.

Harry sursauta en l'entendant mentionner l'endroit. Trop de coïncidence ça ne tient plus du hasard.

_Vraiment ?

_Oui, apparemment c'était avant le retour du seigneur des ténèbres. Il a fait venir une sorte de miroir comme une porte vers un autre monde. J'ai pas bien compris ce que c'était mais il y a un mois après la chute du mage noir il l'ont fait enlever et entreposé autre part. Mon père a beaucoup travaillé là-dessus, avec notre cher prof. Depuis, il m'aide. Tout ce que tu voies là, ce sont des notes qu'il m'a donné.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil plus approfondis sur le papier. Tout y était, comment faire la potion, ce à quoi il fallait s'attendre, ce de quoi il fallait se méfier, etc… pas étonnant avec ça que Thomas soit le meilleur de la promotion après seulement une journée de cours.

_On s'y met ?

_On n'attend pas les deux autres ?

_Non, ils nous rejoindront pour la deuxième partie de la soirée… J'ai cru comprendre que les potions étaient les seuls choses qui te posaient problème.

_Oui, j'ai assez d'expérience pour venir à bout des autres matières.

_Alors allons-y. La potion rose d'aujourd'hui c'était la potion sostrote. Ça empêche quelqu'un d'arrêter de bouger, ça le maintien en mouvement jusqu'à l'épuisement. La bleue c'était la potion carmen, un philtre d'amour bien sur…

Le cours continua pendant quatre heures. Harry dû avouer que Thomas expliquait bien. En tout cas, il avait le support nécessaire pour lui faire comprendre le principe. Le survivant n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il soit si proche du professeur de potion. En un sens c'était de l'injustice. Mais Thomas avait laissé passer le fait qu'il été rentré plus facilement que les autres, Harry lui devait bien de laisser passer ces notes, surtout s'il les lui faisait partager !

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Thomas rengea ses affaires et demanda à son elfe d'apporter des rafraichissement.

_Francis et Teddy ne devraient pas tarder maintenant, dit-il en tendant un verre à Harry.

_Tu peux me dire où on va alors.

_Non, pas encore, répondit-il après une hésitation.

Les deux jeunes restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes.

_Il parait que tu as une maison sur Square Grimmaud.

_Comment tu sais ça, toi ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_Dans cette rue, tout le monde connaît tout le monde : les sang-purs restent groupés.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

_Que sur Square Grimmaud t'as le manoir des Blacks, des Goyles, des Crabbes, des Averys, des Parkinsons, des Malefoys.. ; J'en oublie.

_Je ne savais pas.

_C'est normal, les Potter ont toujours vécu à l'écart.

_Les Weasleys aussi apparemment.

_Bien sur, les Weasleys, reprit Thoams avec un sourire amusé. Tu connaissais bien le dernier garçon, je me trompe ?

_Non.

_Et encore mieux la fille d'après les rumeurs.

Harry tenta tant bien que mal de s'empêcher de rougir à l'allusion.

_Disons qu'on a été proche pendant un moment.

_C'est plus d'actualité ?

_J'en sais vraiment rien, on s'est revu pendant l'été, on est sorti plusieurs fois ensemble mais je ne sais pas vraiment où on en est.

_Tu n'as pas eu la Discussion, dit Thomas en riant.

_Très drôle Treder, je n'ai aucune intention d'avoir la Discussion.

_Bah, de toute façon c'est pas mes affaires.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, la sonnerie retentit et les deux garçons sortirent en compagnie de Blake et O'connel. La soirée ne faisait que commencer.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.** **Une soirée d'enfer**

Le premier arrêt du groupe fut une boite de nuit. Harry ne s'attendait d'ailleurs pas à autre chose de la part de son nouvel « ami ». L'ambiance était déjà bonne alors qu'il n'était que dix heures. Harry visa tout de suite le bar mais Thomas le tira vers des fauteuils sur le côté.

_Viens, on a des sièges de libre là-bas.

_Mais y a déjà quelqu'un.

_Et alors, ils sont en train de partir de toute façon.

Harry aperçut alors O'Connel et Blake qui tirait le groupe de jeunes hors de leurs places avec brutalité. Ceux-ci tentèrent de protester mais quand ils virent arriver Thomas, ils s'excusèrent et laissèrent la place.

_T'es connu dis donc, fis remarquer Harry.

_Je viens souvent ici.

« C'est ça, sois plus évasif encore »

Treder commanda des boissons à la première serveuse qui passa. Il en profita pour flirter un peu alors que ses deux gorilles s'amusaient avec les gobelets en plastique. Harry en profita pour leur fosser compagnie pendant quelque temps. S'il devait les supporter toute la soirée, autant boire un peu pour oublier leur présence. Pourtant en y réfléchissant bien, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne détestait peut-être pas tant que ça ce groupe. Après tout, ils étaient sympas avec lui et il s'amusait bien.

Harry s'accouda au bar pour commander. Ici, dans la pénombre du club et avec ses cheveux sur le front, personne ne pouvait savoir qui il était.

_Pardon.

Harry se retourna. Une jeune fille brune le regardait en lui faisaent signe de se décaler. Le jeune homme réalisa qu'il occupait deux places.

_Désolé, dit-il. Je n'avais pas vu.

_C'est vrai qu'avec cette lumière on ne distingue même pas un homme d'un chien. De toute façon, ils ont le même comportement dans cet endroit.

_Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas encore vu de chien marcher sur deux pates sur scène. Ou alors parlent-ils ? répondit Harry avec un sourire.

La jeune fille le regarda.

_On me l'avait pas encore faîtes celle-là ! Tu t'appelles comment ?

_Et toi ?

_Ah, d'accord, tu est l'homme mystérieux ce soir.

_En quelque sorte, oui.

Le barman tendit une bière à la fille.

_je vais devoir y aller homme mystère.

_Moi aussi, dit Harry en regardant vers la table d'où Thomas lui faisait signe.

La fille suivit le regard du survivant et fronça les sourcils.

_Tu traine avec Thomas Treder ?

_Tu le connais ?

_En quelque sorte, oui. Tu m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de fréquentable.

_Merci mais…

_Reste pas avec lui, il apporte que des ennuis à tout le monde.

_Je crois que je peux décider tout seul de mes amis, non ?

_Bien sur, mais je disais juste ça parce que je ne veux pas que mon homme mystère devienne mon mystérieux connard.

_Quoi ?

_A plus.

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement alors que Thomas s'approchait de lui.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter, on t'attend.

_Désolé, je discutais.

_T'as fait une touche ? Faut que tu me raconte ça, dit-il en s'asseyant.

_Laisse tomber, c'est quoi l'urgence ?

_On part.

_Et pour aller où ?

_Tu verras.

« Pourquoi je peux pas savoir ?... Oh mon Dieu, Harry tu es juste sur les nerfs arrête d'petre parano ! »

Les quatre garçons quittèrent le club en compagnie de deux filles. L'une était la petite amie de Blake, Audrey, et l'autre celle de Treder, Katharine. Le groupe ainsi agrandi se rendit se le bord de la Tamise. Ici ils ouvrirent une bouteille de champagne. Entre les deux couples qui n'arrêtaient pas de se peloter et O'Connel qui se lamentait car sa copine l'avait larguer, Harry descendait bouteille sur bouteille avec pour seul but savoir combien il lui en fallait pour tomber dans les pommes.

Mais avant qu'il n'atteigne ce point, un jeune arriva pour se joindre au groupe. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans. Thomas n'apprécia pas l'intrusion et sa colère ne fit qu'empirer quand le garçon en question se mit à lui donner des ordres.

_est-ce que tu sais à qui tu t'adresses petit morveux !

_Parfaitement, t'es un Treder. Mais moi, je suis un Avery. Donc tu dois m'accepter dans ta bande.

Thomas sourit. Sa colère semblait avoir disparu. A la place de ses traits déformés par la rage s'étendait un regard froid à déstabiliser Harry lui-même. Il leva alors sa baguette et lança un sort au jeune homme.

_Mais t'es malade, cria Harry alors que le garçon se retrouva expulser sur des cartons trois mètres plus loin. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

_J'ai déjà rencontré ce mec. C'est une balance de première. Il m'a déjà attiré pas mal d'ennui. Il mérite ce que je viens de faire Harry.

_Non, c'est pas possible.

Harry tentait de réfléchir mais les effets de l'alcool l'empêcher de percer la logique de Thomas. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de sa baguette. Autour de lui, le groupe tout entier s'était mis à s'amuser avec le garçon. Treder avait sorti sa potion sostrote et la lui faisait avaler. Harry les voyait rire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit.

Un sourire tira les lèvres du survivant, de celui qui avait tué Voldemort. Il regarda le garçon dans les yeux.

_Endoloris.

Le silence se fit. On n'entendait plus que les hurlements d'Avery. Les autres regardaient Harry avec entendement. C'était l'un des leur maintenant.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Au saut du lit**

Harry se réveilla péniblement le lendemain matin. Son réveil sonna à sept et lui semblait qu'à chaque sonnerie sa tête allait explosait. Il se leva rapidement et courut se passer de l'eau dans la salle de bain. En passant, il mis en route son répondeur.

_Salut Harry, c'est Hermione. Il est onze et je me demandais si t'étais rentré... Apparemment non donc j'te laisse. On se voit demain à la même heure eu chaudron baveur ? Biz et bonne chance pour ton deuxième jour même si tu parais te débrouiller très bien.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait hier pour pas être rentré à onze heures ? pensa Harry. Merde, ça revient pas vite dis-donc ! »

_Salut Potter, c'est Thomas. Je t'appelais juste pour te dire que je passe te prendre ce matin à huit heures. Pour hier, aucun de nous ne dira rien, t'inquiète. On a un peu déraper et on veut pas que tu croit qu'on est toujours comme ça… Bon, ben j'te voie demain matin.

Harry se regarda dans la glace. « C'est quoi ce foutoir… » Et bientôt tout lui revint en mémoire, les leçons, la sortie, la boite, la fille, le jeune Avery…

_Dans quel merde je me suis fourré ! hurla Harry. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ! Par Merlin Harry t'es le plus grand des cons… Heureusement que les autres vont rien dire autrement je vais pas m'amuser tout les jours.

Harry se précipita alors dans son frigo et retira la bouteille de vodka qu'il se réservait pour les grandes occasions. Il la vida alors d'un trait dans le lavabo en se maudissant d'avoir été aussi naïf.(Contentes ?)

La sonnerie de la porte retentit bientôt et Harry sortit en compagnie de Treder et ses deux amis. Pendant le trajet, ils parlèrent de la soirée d'hier, de ce qu'Harry avait pensé de leur petites-amies respectives… Mais aucune allusion au sort impardonnable. Harry commençait à se sentir mieux. Finalement, ce Treder était peut-être quelqu'un de bien…

La journée passa au ralentit. Harry tentait de percer un changement dans le comportement e son nouvel ami mais il ne laissait rien transparaitre. Soit Thomas était très doué pour cacher ses émotions, soit l'évènement de la nuit précédente ne lui faisait absolument ni chaud ni froid. Harry était de plus en plus intrigué et voulait percer le secret du jeune homme. D'ailleurs, était-il un sang pur ? Et pourquoi s'être autant énervé sur Avery ? Pourquoi celui-ci l'avait regardé de haut malgré la différence d'âge ?

_Monsieur Potter ?

_Oui professeur ?

La potion du jour n'avait posé aucun problème à Harry mais puisque tous les élèves avaient fini avant la fin du cours, l'auror se distrayait en questionnant les élèves sur leur connaissance générale de la matière.

_Quelles sont les vertus du sang de licorne ?

« Merci, enfin une réponse que je connais. La voilà ta réponse, tu me laisses tranquille maintenant ? »

Après avoir acquiescé à la réponse du survivant, le professeur se tourna vers la blonde qui attendait patiemment son tour. Thomas se tourna alors vers lui.

_T'as eu de la chance d'être tombé sur le programme de cinquième année. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait faire ça. Passe chez moi à sept heures et je te passerais des copies de toutes les notes. Par contre on sortira pas, mon père est à la maison ce soir.

_Ok, merci beaucoup Thomas. Pour les notes et pour… tu-sais-quoi.

_Mais c'est rien, c'est ce que font les amis, non ?

_Bien sur. Les amis…

Et Harry s'enterra un peu plus dans son idée que Thomas était un type bien tout compte fait.

Cinq heures, chaudron baveur. Hermione était encore en retard.

_Salut Tom, tu me sers un jus de citrouille s'il te plait. :-)

_Citrouille, vraiment ? A l'irlandaise ?

_Non, cette fois-ci je vais le prendre normal, c'est plus sage.

_Comme tu veux.

Hermione arriva finalement avec trois quart d'heure de retard et Harry avait épuisait tous les jus de fruits et légumes de la carte.

_Je suis tellement désolé, Harry mais aujourd'hui on avait une visite de Ste-Mangouste et avec l'arrivée d'une urgence, ils ont décidé de nous avancer un des cours les plus important.

_lequel ?

_Celui sur l'endoloris.

Harry s'étrangla avec son jus de tomate.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande-t-il en blêmissant.

_Oh, rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Aucun mangemort dans le coup d'après les docteurs. C'est un cas isolé.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry en attrapant le bras de son amie.

_Je viens de te dire que c'était rien, pas besoin d'être aussi nerveux !

Harry retira sa main. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le gamin soit allé à l'hôpital pour un seul endoloris. Il allait parler, c'était évident.

_C'est ses parents qui l'ont amené, poursuivit Hermione. Ce matin, il était pris d'une série de tic qui ne plaisait pas trop à sa mère. Elle s'est inquiétée de ce phénomène nouveau chez son fils et l'a amené chez nous. Là, les docteurs ont diagnostiqué des effets secondaires à un doloris.

_Mais j'avais pas eu ça, moi.

_Non, parce que tu es assez puissant pour tout assimiler d'un coup. Son corps à lui continue de repousser les poussières de sortilèges qu'il reste sur sa peau.

_Et ils savent qui a fait ça ?

_Non. Le garçon n'a plu aucun souvenir de la nuit passée. Des spécialistes des sorts d'oubli sont venus mais c'est l'effet d'une potion donc irrécupérable.

Harry souffla un bon coup. C'était fini, tout était arrangé. Ses amis ne diraient rien, le garçon non plus.

_Et toi, c'était comment ta journée ? demanda Hermione.

_Normale. Je me suis pas mal débrouillé en potion. Un ami m'a passé ses notes de l'année dernière alors ce soir je potasse dessus.

_Tu vas travailler ? Tu ne ressort pas avec tes nouveaux amis ?

_Non, pas ce soir.

_Pourquoi ? C'était nul hier ? questionna Hermione, pleine d'espoir.

_Non, je me suis bien marré.

Harry lui sourit comme à un gamin de cinq ans et changea de sujet en espérant qu'Hermione ne demande pas de rencontrer ses nouveaux amis.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Et ça ne s'arrête toujours pas**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine depuis l'incident. Harry cassait la baraque dans toutes les matières et les professeurs l'appréciaient pour sa vivacité, son esprit d'initiative. Tous les soirs, il parlait avec Hermione qui était toujours de plus en plus enthousiasmée par ses découvertes (une personne a les jambes bleues donc elle a reçue tel sort, etc…). Très intéressant. Pendant ce temps, chaque soir, Harry sortait avec ses nouveaux amis. Il n'y avait plus eu aucun dérapage et le survivant commençait à avoir confiance en Thomas. Ses questions demeuraient toujours sans réponse mais il s'en accommodait puisqu'il prenait du bon temps.

Le samedi arriva plus vite que prévu. Treder avait prévu une sortie le soir sans donner, encore une fois, aucune explication. Harry arriva au manoir vers vingt heures, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. De toute façon, ils n'allaient rien faire de mal.

_Nous sommes réunis ici pour notre seconde sortie avec tout le groupe. La première a malheureusement mal tournée vers la fin…

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Thomas ? demanda Katharine. On s'est surtout marré à la fin.

Les yeux de Thomas lançaient des éclairs. Il attrapa sa copine par la hanche et l'emporta vers un coin de la pièce où il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle rougit et s'excusa.

_Désolé, je pensais qu'on parlait du moment où était toujours au club…

« Elle est un peu con cette fille, pensa Harry. Ou elle est vrai sadique. Et si Thomas ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait… »

_Je reprends, reprit Treder. Ce soir, je vais vous demander de l'aide. Mon père m'a récemment annoncé que son poste au ministère est compromis par un maitre chanteur. Celui-ci menacerait de révéler à ma mère l'existence d'une maitresse de mon père. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous ce soir pour récupérer les photos compromettantes. Vous êtes avec moi ?

Harry regarda tous les autres acquiescer puis se tourner vers lui. « Piégé ! » Quel mal y avait-il à vouloir aider son père après tout.

_Je vous suis.

La nuit tomba très vite. Le groupe traversa la place sans se faire remarquer vers le 46, square Grimmaud. Le manoir qui apparaissait devant leurs yeux étaient encore plus impressionnant que celui des Treder. Dans la pénombre, Harry voyait à peine le sommet de la façade. Aucun nom sur la porte. Rien d'autre qu'un loup gravé dans le bois des plinthes.

Treder ouvrit la porte avec sa baguette. Les postes avaient été tirés au sort. O'Connel et Katharine restaient dehors à faire le guet. Harry et Blake rentreraient avec Thomas dans la maison et vérifieraient que personne ne dérange le jeune homme dans sa recherche des photos.

L'entrée était déserte. Le groupe de trois était conduit par l'elfe de maison de la demeure. Celui-ci n'appréciait pas particulièrement ses maitres et semblaient tenir Thomas en grande estime. Ils montèrent silencieusement les escaliers en écoutant attentivement la respiration régulière qui s'échappait de la chambre principale. Ils se rendirent dans le bureau. Thomas commença à chercher tandis que les deux autres surveillaient le couloir.

Après quelques minutes, Harry reporta son attention sur l'elfe. Il trouvait que quelque chose clochait. Il avait vu Dobby se faire mal pour lui avoir seulement parler. Il avait vu Kreattur lui obéir malgré sa haine. Comment cet elfe pouvait être assez puissant pour laisser quelqu'un entrer ici sans la permission de ses maitres ? Ou alors c'était un piège… Harry tendit l'oreille mais il n'entendit rien d'autre que les ronflements. Il n'y avait personne d'autres qu'eux dans la maison. Mais alors comment ?

« Imperium… » Harry secoua la tête pour s'enlever cette idée de la tête. Thomas n'aurait as pu utiliser un sortilège impardonnable… Pourtant…

Alors qu'Harry était plongé dans ses pensées, Thomas sortit victorieux avec dans les mains un enveloppe marron.

_Je les aies, chuchota-t-il. On peut y aller… Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ?

L'elfe était en train de s'agiter. Il se jetait dans tous les sens en essayant d'extraire je ne sais quoi de sa tête.

_Arrête, reste tranquille ! Merde, pourquoi ça marche plus ?

Mais avant que Thomas ai eu le temps de sortir sa baguette, l'elfe avait déjà jeté un cri strident et du bruit provenait de la chambre.

_Comment on fait pour sortir maintenant ? demanda Blake. On est censé passer devant la chambre !

_Je sais pas, ok ! Ce n'était pas prévu.

_Je pensais que l'elfe était avec toi ! T'as utilisé l'imperium ? demanda Potter.

_Bien sur ! Comment voulais-tu qu'il soit aussi coopératif !

Alors qu'il s'engueulait, Harry vit surgir de la chambre un couple, baguettes en main. Comprenant les problèmes qu'il allait avoir s'il se faisait prendre, Harry prit les devant.

_Stupéfix !

Et les trois occupants de la maison tombèrent inanimés sur le sol.

_Bien joué Potter. On vire d'ici rapidement maintenant !

Le lendemain, Harry n'arrivait pas à se lever. Oui, ils portaient des masques mais ça n'empêchaient pas qu'ils avaient cambriolé une maison ! En plus, Thomas avait refusé de lui montrer les photos. Qu'est-ce qui prouvait que c'était vraiment des photos pour faire chanter Treder père ?

Une sonnerie retentit à la porte et Hermione surgit de l'embrasure dès qu'il ouvrit.

_Alors t'es toujours couché à midi, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Aujourd'hui, je t'emmène faire du shopping. Aucun de nous deux ne travaille et on se réserve une petite après midi ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps.

_Je vais me préparer.

Harry avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Il ouvrit son armoire pour trouver quelque chose d'un peu convenable à mettre pour aller en ville moldue.

De la cuisine, Hermione lui parlait toujours.

_T'as lu le journal ? Y parait qu'il y a eu un cambriolage hier chez les Parkinsons.

_Vraiment ? répondit Harry en pensant à la chance qu'il avait d'être loin de son amie à ce moment précis. Ils ont volé quoi ?

_Apparemment des passes pour le compte des Parkinsons à Gringotts. Y en a pour des milliers de gallions.

Harry faillit s'étrangler. De l'argent. Mais pourquoi, les Treders sont archi riches.

_Mais ce qui inquiète surtout les autorités, c'est que le couple et leur elfe de maison ont été stupéfixés avec un seul sort. Il faut pas mal de puissance pour faire ça alors ils ne sont pas rassurés. On n'a pas besoin qu'un puissant sorcier se mêle de connerie de jeunes.

Harry sortit finalement de la chambre.

_On y va ?

_Bien sur ! D'ailleurs, tu connaitrais un certain Treder ?

Harry déglutit.

_Non, pourquoi ?

_Y parait qu'il est suspect dans l'histoire et il fait des études d'aurors, donc j'ai supposé…

_Tu as supposé mal. On y va maintenant.

_Oui, désolé.

Hermione passa devant son ami et se mordit les doigts d'avoir abordé ce sujet avec Harry. Autant tout oublier ou il allait être de mauvaise humeur toute la journée.

De son côté, Harry cessa de penser à sa mésaventure. Après tout, il pourrait demander des explications à Thomas le lendemain. Autant profiter de ce jour avec Hermione, il n'en avait plus beaucoup vu la masse de travail sous laquelle ils croulaient tous les deux.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Visite Surprise ! **

Hermione se leva à huit heures ce lundi là. Elle n'avait cours qu'à midi mais avait décidé de faire un peu de rangement pour pouvoir inviter des anciens de Poudlard. Cela faisait trois mois et plus qu'elle travaillait pour réussir son entrée à l'école de Médicomagie et elle n'avait eu le temps de voir personne. Même pas Ginny. Elle voulait rattraper le temps perdu comme elle l'avait fait avec Harry le jour précédent.

Elle ouvrit alors le carton de ses affaires de Poudlard. Son uniforme en parfait état protégeait l'album photo qu'elle tenait depuis sa première année. Un album qu'elle avait précieusement conservé l'année dernière, seul preuve de l'aventure qui avait uni les trois griffondors… Ron lui manquait. Ses conneries et sa puérilité ne lui paraissait plus qu'une minuscule facette de sa personnalité. En voyant ces photos, elle s'apercevait à quel point tous ses anciens amis lui manquaient. Mais bon, finalement, elle devrait reprendre sa vie en main, comme Harry avait fait. Elle l'admirait pour s'être réinsérer si facilement avec des amis qu'il appréciait apparemment. Pour elle, après des amis comme Harry et Ron, c'était dur de trouver quelqu'un a la hauteur.

Il était environ onze heures trente quand elle commença à se préparer pour aller en cours. Son sac sur la table, elle alla se prendre un dernier café pour la route quand la sonnette retentit.

« Qui ça peut bien être à cette heure ci ? » pensa-t-elle en allant ouvrir la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec…

_Malefoy !

_Salut Granger, je peux rentrer ?

Sans attendre la réponse, l'ex serpentard passa la porte et alla s'installer dans le salon.

_Joli appartement, lui lança-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Comment t'as reçu à le payer ?

_La récompense du ministère.

« Mais pourquoi je lui raconte ça, moi. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ce con. »

_Tu dois être étonnée de ma visite.

_Étonnée n'est pas le mot, non.

_Satisfaite que je pointe mon nez alors, répondit-il en lui lançant un sourire charmeur.

_Plutôt insupportée. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Malefoy se redressa sur le fauteuil et son visage se ferma.

_Il faut qu'on parle de Potter.

_Pourquoi ?

_Tu devrais t'asseoir, Granger.

_Je suis très bien debout.

Malefoy soupira.

_Très bien… T'es assez énervante quand tu t'y mets.

Il se leva et la pris par la hanche pour la faire tomber dans le sofa à côté d'elle. Avant qu'Hermione ai pu s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit, elle le vie se rassoir, les bras croisés autour de la taille.

_Je veux te parler des fréquentations de Potter. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles soient très approprier à son statut de sauveur du monde des sorciers…

Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il osait venir chez elle pour l'insulter. Elle se leva brusquement et prit sa baguette pour la pointer sur son « invité ».

_Sort de chez moi !

_Quoi ?

_Fous le camp.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, merde !

_Pendant six ans tu n'as pas arrêté de m'insulter et de me rabaisser. Je pensais que tu avais appris un peu l'année dernière mais apparemment tu es toujours le même !

_Qui dis que je parlais de toi, Granger ? Tu crois vraiment que tu es la seule amie du très célèbre balafré ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire ?

_Continue, ordonna-t-elle.

_Tu baisses ta baguette d'abord, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un trou dans la poitrine parce que tu es incapable de contenir tes émotions.

_Va te faire voir !

_Sitôt que tu as baissé ce truc, trésor.

Hermione tilta. « Mais pour qui il se prend, lui ! » Pourtant, elle baissa sa baguette pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

_T'es content ? Viens, on va dans la cuisine, je sens sue je vais avoir besoin d'un autre café.

Alors qu'Hermione mettait la machine en route, Malefoy prit la parole.

_T'as entendu parler de l'affaire Avery ?

_Oui.

_Et du cambriolage chez les Parkinsons ?

_Aussi. Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Malefoy ?

_La plupart des sang-purs pensent que Thomas Treder et sa bande sont à l'origine de ces deux incidents.

_J'ai déjà entendu parler de Treder. C'est qui ?

_Un con.

_Très utile. Mais plus précisément ?

_Un sang-mêlé. C'est une longue histoire…

_J'ai tout mon temps cher invité.

_C'est toi qui a demandé.

Et Hermione écouta attentivement. Josh Treder s'était marié il y a une vingtaine d'année à Sophie Malefoy, une cousine de Lucius. Ils vécurent très heureux jusqu'au grand scandale. On découvrit que Treder trompait sa femme avec une sang-de-bourbe depuis deux ans et que celle-ci était enceinte. Tout aurait du se passer calmement si Sophie Malefoy n'avait pas découvert qu'elle était elle aussi enceinte. C'était l'impasse. Normalement, la maîtresse aurait du donner son bébé pour qu'il soit élevé par la femme mais elle s'y refusait. De son côté, la femme ne voulait pas élever un sang-mêlé.

Finalement, Sophie demanda le divorce et partit s'installer en France. Elle revint quelques années plus tard avec deux enfants. Elle s'était remarié et avait eu un fils après avoir accouché d'une fille, demi-sœur de Thomas. De son côté, Josh avait épousé sa maitresse et avait eu un fils, Thomas. Mais l'année dernière, avec le retour de Voldemort, Treder ne voulait pas d'ennui et a donc déshérité sa femme et son fils. Depuis la chute du seigneur des ténèbres, il ne changea pas son testament car il le trouvait tout compte fait à son goût. Son fils l'a mal pris et depuis il blâme les familles de sang-purs.

_On a essuyé plusieurs vols depuis un an, finit Malefoy, mais aussi des agressions dans le genre de celle de la semaine dernière. Tout le monde pense que c'est ce morveux.

Hermione le laissa reprendre son souffle.

_Je ne voie pas ce qu'Harry vient faire là-dedans.

_Il parait qu'il traine avec lui pendant sa formation d'auror.

_Impossible, il m'a dit qu'il ne le connaissait pas.

_Il a menti.

_Quelqu'un comme toi ne peux pas l'accuser de mensonge. Pas après ce que t'as fait !

_C'est du passé, Granger. Et puis, je n'ai pas lancé le sort…

_Connard ! Tu essaie de paraître quelqu'un de bien en enfonçant Harry !

_Je suis sur que j'ai raison et je vais t'exposer mes arguments si tu acceptes de poser cette tasse et… Whoa ! Mais t'es malade !

Hermione regarda les débris de sa tasse préférée tombés par terre. Elle avait raté les beaux cheveux gominés de Malefoy. La prochaine fois, elle l'aurait en plein dans la tête.

_Tu vas te calmer espèce de furie ! hurla Drago.

La jeune fille se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire et rougit.

_Désolé… T'as quand même intérêt à t'expliquer vite ou je vais chercher une assiette cette fois-ci.

Drago se passa la main dans les cheveux et prit un air gêné.

_je sais plus si encore envie, en fait…

_Tu te fiche de moi j'espère !

_Oui. Je suis sur qu'il y a un nouveau dans la bande de Treder, ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle ai pu répliquer. Quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour stupéfixer sans aucun effort trois personnes dont un ancien mangemort. Quelqu'un d'assez expérimenter pour lancer un doloris dans n'importe quelle situation…

_Non. Non. Harry n'aurait jamais lancé de doloris. Pas après ce qu'il lui a fait…

_Mon Dieu, Granger, ouvre les yeux ! Est-ce qu'il a déjà mentionné le nom de ses amis devant toi ? Est-ce qu'il a déjà parlé d'une Margareth Tobias, d'un John Kavier ou d'un Simon Kavier ?

_Non, répondit Hermione de plus en plus décontenancée. Mais…

_Eh bien ces trois personnes sont les seuls de sa promotion qui n'appartiennent pas à la bande à Treder. Demande-lui s'il les connaît, tu verras que non !

_Laisse moi tranquille ! Harry a été torturé pendant trois semaines par Voldemort ! Et tu le sais puisque c'est toi qui l'as libéré !

Hermione était sur le point d'exploser. Elle prit sa baguette et jeta l'intrus dehors en lui hurlant dessus. Il laissa tomber un papier et sortit sans demander son reste.

Hermione le regarda s'en aller en se demandant pourquoi elle se mettait autant en colère. Jamais il ne l'avait autant poussé à bout. Elle lut le papier : « Appelle quand tu comprendras que j'ai raison » avec son numéro en dessous. La jeune fille réalisa alors que jamais elle n'avait été affecté par ses paroles parce qu'elle les savait fausse mais là… Elle commença à s'inquiéter et prit son téléphone.

_Oui ? décrocha l'interlocuteur.

_Harry, c'est Hermione. Ça tient toujours notre rendez-vous quotidien ?

_Bien sur, pourquoi j'annulerais ?

_Oh, je voulais juste savoir. Bye, à ce soir.

Elle raccrocha. Elle n'allait pas réussir à se concentrer correctement jusqu'à cinq heures le soir même et elle allait être à l'heure cette fois-ci !


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Le retour de Potter **

Harry s'était levé à six heures ce lundi là pour échapper à Thomas qui était censé venir le chercher à huit heures. Il voulait des explications de la part du jeune homme mais il voulait être en position de riposter. Et quel meilleur endroit que la classe des aurors : tout le monde penserait à un entrainement. La colère du survivant augmentait de minutes en minutes à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait comment il s'était manipulé comme un débutant. Il allait faire payer ce morveux… Mais il n'avait aucun plan pour le moment. Il voulait seulement savoir le pourquoi du comment… Et lui casser la gueule.

Harry arriva finalement à l'école de magie à sept heures trente, soit avec une heure d'avance par rapport au début des cours. Une fois là-bas, il remarqua les trois élèves à qui il n'avait jamais adressé la parole. Et il pensa qu'il y avait un début à tout. Il s'approcha silencieusement du groupe et toussota pour les faire tourner la tête.

_Salut, je suis Harry Potter, on est dans la même classe…

_On sait qui tu es, dit un des jumeaux.

_Oh.

Harry recula. Le ton du garçon n'était pas particulièrement sympathique et les deux autres le regardaient hostilement.

_On sait aussi ce que tu as fait pour rentrer ici.

_je ne comprends pas.

_Tu crois que parce que t'es une star internationale tu peux rentrer dans la meilleure académie d'aurors en claquant des doigts ? Nous on a du trimer pendant toute l'année dernière alors que toi tu te baladais avec tes amis.

C'en était trop. Harry ne s'attendait certainement à cette réaction, à ce comportement. Sans même prendre la peine de sortir sa baguette, il éleva le jeune homme dans et le laissa suspendu par les pieds.

_Tu crois que je me suis amusé pendant cette année ? Tu crois que j'ai glandé ? Merde, je tue le plus puissant des mages noirs pour sauver vos têtes de cons et tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire c'est que je suis un tricheur incapable !

Le jumeau retomba lourdement sur le sol.

_Vous êtes vraiment tous pathétique…

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, le survivant entendit des applaudissements dans son dos. Avant même de s'être retourné, il savait de qui cela provenait.

_C'était très joli Potter ! le félicita Treder en lui claquant la main dans le dos.

Et avant qu'il ai pu la retirer, Harry la lui attrapa et la lui croisa derrière le dos.

_T'as lu les nouvelles hier ?... Bien, continua-t-il alors que son prisonnier acquiesçait, alors tu va m'expliquer tout ça.

_Lâche-moi et je m'y mets.

_Non, je trouve qu'on est très bien comme ça. Alors ?

Thomas lui raconta alors toute l'histoire que Malefoy avait raconté à Hermione (mais ça, Harry ne le savait pas !). A la fin, Harry lâcha le sang-mêlé avec un regard dégouté.

_Ne me mêle plus à tes merdes de famille, Treder.

_Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ?

_Oui. Et je te menace aussi.

_Comment oses…

_Parce que je suis le plus fort, répliqua Harry en envoyant valser Thomas.

« Ma journée va être tranquille, pensa-t-il. Un peu de solitude ça ne fait de mal à personne… »

En effet, les cours passèrent très calmement. Harry débordait d'énergie et battait sans effort toutes les tentatives de Thomas de le faire descendre de son podium de premier. En potion, il avait réussit à apprendre tous les cours donnés par Treder et ne se privait pas de les utiliser. Après tout, il valait mieux qu'il mette toute les chances de son côté. Et puis, les autres élèves comprendraient enfin qu'il avait sa place dans cette académie, qu'il avait mérité ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il sortit finalement des cours à quatre et demi et se rendit directement au chaudron baveur. Voyant qu'il était en avance et présumant un certain retard d'Hermione, il partit faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse. Il déambula dans les différents magasins et son regard fut attiré par la vitrine du magasin de quidditch. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas monté sur un balai. Son éclair de feu avait été brisé par Voldemort lui-même lorsqu'il avait été capturé. Le souvenir de son séjour chez le seigneur des ténèbres fit frissoner le survivant. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se rendre compte qu'il devait la vie à Malefoy. Mais il se réconfortait en blâmant l'ex-serpentard de la destruction de son balai. Après tout, il aurait pu sauver les deux, non ?

Harry sourit face à sa propre mauvaise foi. De toute façon, il ne reverrait jamais Malefoy et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal !

Le magasin exposait « la nouvel merveille des airs, le nouveau roi des airs » disait l'enseigne: le nocturne bleu. Un drôle de nom pour un balai, pensa Harry. Mais malgré sa tentative de paraître cynique, Il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant les cartes postales où volaient des jeunes de son âge. Il entra alors dans le magasin poir les voir de plus près.

_Harry !

Harry se retourna en entendant son nom et tomba nez à ventre avec son demi-géant préféré.

_Hagrid ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_Minerva m'a donné un jour de congé pour que je vienne chercher de la nourriture pour mes animaux.

« Créatures abominables, plutôt »

_Qu'est ce que tu regardais dans la vitrine ?

_Oh, juste les cartes postales.

_Ah, je viens juste d'en acheter vingt-cinq.

_Autant ! Pourquoi ?

_L'argent est donné à l'équipe de quidditch de Londres pour qu'il puisse se payer des Nocturnes bleus.

_Je pensais que les équipes de quidditch était riche.

_Oh, les grandes, oui. Mais celle de Londres n'est pas vraiment la meilleure si tu voies ce que je veux dire… Mais cette année, ils ont un nouveau capitaine qui sort juste d'un sport étude en Quidditch placé dans les Cornouailles. Il parait que c'est un très bon joueur.

_c'est quoi son nom ?

_Aucune idée, rien n'est encore officiel : les championnats ne commencent qu'en janvier. Tu joues toujours d'ailleurs ?

_Non, pas vraiment…

_en tout cas, l'équipe de griffondor n'est plus ce qu'elle était de ton époque. Ils ont perdu face à Serdaigle la semaine dernière pour un match amical de rentrée. Mais Ginny a du te le dire.

_Non, pas vraiment…

_J'imagine qu'elle te le dira dans samedi en huit alors.

_Pourquoi, y a quoi ce jour là ?

_Ben une sortie à Près-au-lard. Elle ne t'a pas prévenu ?

_Pas vraiment, non… Bon, faut que j'y aille, j'ai rendez-vous avec Hermione.

_D'accord, dis lui bonjour de ma part !

Quand Harry arriva dans le bar, Hermione était déjà là. Elle était à l'heure pour une fois.

_Désolé, je suis en retard ? demanda-t-il.

_Non, pas du tout.

_Tu as le bonjour d'Hagrid.

_Bien.

Harry regarda son amie avec étonnement.

_Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

_Non, juste… Je ne sais pas… je peux te poser une question ?

_Vas-y, lui répondit Harry en se demandant si travailler ne ramollissait pas le cerveau.

_Est ce que tu connais une Margareth Tobias, un John Kavier ou un Simon Kavier ?

_Jamais entendu parler. Pourquoi ?

_Oh, rien, répondit la jeune fille dont le visage devint grave. Ils disaient juste te connaître.

_Tout le monde sais qui je suis ! s'exclama Harry en riant.

_Peut-être, mais toi sais-tu qui tu ais Harry ?

_Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre, là ?

_Tu serais capable de me mentir ?

Harry s'inquiéta. Qu'est-ce qu'elle savait ?

_Bien sur que non, Mione ! Faut que j'y aille, j'ai du boulot pour demain.

Alors qu'Harry sortait du bar, Hermione prit son téléphone.

_Malefoy ? C'est Granger… Oui, faut qu'on parle… D'accord, je serais chez toi jeudi à vingt heures. Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Pourquoi il ne faut pas provoquer un voleur sadique **

Harry se leva tris jour plus tard le cœur léger. Ce jeudi s'annonçait bien. Thomas l'avait laissé tranquille et il avait à peu près réussit à se faire accepter par les autres. La seule chose qui l'ennuyait, c'était l'attitude d'Hermione la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle avait annulé leur rendez-vous de mardi et était resté très distante le jour précédent. Les noms qu'elle lui avait cité était ceux des trois élèves avec qui il essayait de sympathiser. Le survivant se demandait ce qu'elle savait vraiment, mais surtout ce qu'elle avait imaginer. Parce que sa meilleure amie avait l'imagination fertile, surtout dans les pires situations. Harry se promit de tout lui expliquer le soir même si elle n'annulait pas leur rendez-vous.

Le train qu'il prenait régulièrement depuis qu'il n'avait plus la voiture de Treder était bondé. Seul un siège était vacant et Harry se le fit prendre par un petit homme anxieux. Son collègue tentait tant bien que mal de cacher sa propre frustration. Harry s'approcha pour les entendre. Il en avait pour une demi-heure de trajet et ne demandait pas mieux qu'une petite distraction.

_ … jamais prêt à temps, Maurice, entendit-il venant du petit homme.

_Elle nous a promis que nous gagnerons la coupe dès que les balais seront à disposition.

_Oui, mais des nocturnes bleues ? L'argent ne pousse pas sur les chapeaux !

_L'action que nous avons lancé avec les cartes postales marche plutôt bien : nous avons assez d'argent pour trois balais.

_Et on va grouper toute l'équipe sur trois balais ? Ils vont se jeter dans le vide pour attraper le souaffle, peut-être ?

Harry pouffa en imaginant toute l'équipe de serpentard sur un seul balai en train de se jeter dans le vide pour tenter de récupérer les balles. « Tordant, pensa-t-il ». Les deux hommes ne semblèrent pas le remarquer et continuèrent leur conversation.

_Et puis, continua le petit, elle est trop jeune ! On ne confie pas la direction d'une équipe à une gamine sortie de l'école !

_C'était la major de sa promo et c'est la seule qui ai accepté. En plus, la moyenne d'âge de l'équipe est de vingt ans. C'est jeune aussi.

_Et c'est pour cela qu'on perd !

Le train arriva en gare. Les deux hommes descendirent, le petit continuant de jurer sur la jeunesse, si incapable de nos jours. Harry trouva fascinant de rencontrer ces deux hommes alors qu'il avait entendu parler de l'affaire par Hagrid. Puis, il se ravisa : cela était parfaitement normal d'être au courant puisque toute l'Angleterre devait l'être. Après tout, c'est ce genre d'information dont raffolent les journaux.

Harry descendit finalement du train et se dirigea vers l'usine désaffectée qui camouflait l'école. La porte s'ouvrit au mouvement de sa baguette devant la serrure et il entra dans le hall. Une certaine appréhension le gagna quand il vit un sourire sur le visage de Thomas. Depuis qu'il l'avait envoyé baladé, son ancien ami avait l'air morose. Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait même plus savoir ce que préparait l'autre. Il était définitivement guéri de sa période bad boy. Il en avait trop vu des gens comme ça, des petits morveux qui se prennent pour des grands.

Le thème de la journée était les animagus. Tous les professeurs firent la propagande de cette forme de magie toute la matinée. L'auror qui enseignait les potions semblait moins chaud à l'idée d'avoir d'autres animagus à mettre sur la liste. Mais cette journée fit réfléchir Harry. Jamais il n'avait réellement pensé devenir un animagus. Peut-être parce que le fait que son père en était un lui suffisait. Et puis, ce n'était pas exactement le bon moment pour se faire remarquer. Il avait assez d'ennuis et de boulot pour se rajouter la peine de se créer un animal. Et puis de toute façon, quel animal ? Harry prit dans ses réflexions n'entendit pas quelqu'un s'approcher.

_Salut Potter.

« Eh merde »

_Bye Treder, répondit-il en s'écartant.

_Un moment Potter, tu restes là.

_En quel honneur ?

_On a des choses sur toi.

_Il n'y a rien sur moi.

_Vraiment ? Et un endoloris, ça fait quoi ?

_Vous êtes dingue, si vous me dénoncez, vous tombez avec moi, répliqua Harry sans en être très convaincu.

_Mais on n'a pas l'intention d'allé le dire aux aurors mon cher.

_Alors qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

_On va aller tout raconter aux Averys !

Harry ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il faillit rire puisque mais s'arrêta quand il pensa que les familles de sang-pur le détestait et ne laisserait échapper une aussi belle occasion de se débarrasser de lui. Et se débarrasser dans d'atroces souffrances, certainement… Rien que d'y pensé, Harry avait des nausées. Sa dernière expérience de ce genre ne lui avait pas laissé de très bons souvenirs.

_Et je dois faire quoi ?

_Tu nous aides une dernière fois ce soir. Je finis la saison par le plus cambriolage que je n'ai jamais fait.

_Et tu penses sincèrement que tu vas réussir ?

_Aucun doute puisque tu seras avec nous.

_Comment j'ai la preuve que tu ne diras rien ?

_je te donnerais un papier avec nos aveux. Si on balance, tu balances.

Harry hésitait. Il voulait sortir de cette merde mais si une histoire d'endoloris surgissait, il pouvait dire adieu à sa carrière ou à sa vie, suivant les personnes qui auraient accès à l'information. Et puis, Treder n'embêter que des « méchants »… Non, ce n'était pas une raison. Il en avait une meilleure pour accepter cette proposition.

_On va où ?

_1, square Grimmaud : Manoir Malefoy.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Braquage à la griffondor **

Hermione s'en voulait d'avoir annulé un rendez-vous avec Harry. Mais elle en voulait encore plus à son ami de lui avoir menti. Elle attendait patiemment au bar du chaudron baveur en espérant voir arrivé Harry. Elle devait lui parler et lui demander des explications. Sa journée à Ste-Mangouste n'avait pas été de tout repos. Elle avait vu défiler devant ses yeux un groupe d'enfant qui avait été victime des mangemorts encore en liberté. Un problème que le gouvernement n'avait pas encore réussit à résoudre. C'était pour cela que des gens comme Harry devaient aider et ne pas s'amuser avec des morveux cruels. On acceptait vraiment n'importe qui chez les aurors…

Harry était en retard à son rendez-vous quotidien. Il avait cherché dans les archives de Treder quelque chose pour le faire chanter lui aussi mais rien, ce type était une véritable anguille ! Il repassa devant le Nocturne Bleu dans la vitrine et se remémora la bonne humeur dont il jouissait le matin même. Sur, il n'était plus dans le même esprit maintenant. C'est vrai que la logique de Thomas tenait la route. Après tout, Malefoy n'était sa personne préférée. Mais il lui avait sauvé la vie. Et ça, un griffondor ne l'oublie jamais ! Il ne voyait aucune solution à l'horizon. Seulement la fenêtre du chaudron baveur par laquelle il apercevait Hermione accoudait au comptoir. « La voilà ma solution, pensa-t-il. »

Il était dix-neuf heures quand Harry sonna au 41, square Grimmaud. Thomas et toute sa bande étaient déjà prêts dans leur panoplie noire de voleur à la tire. Harry du s'empêcher de se moquer ouvertement de ce groupe qui paraissait vraiment ridicule dans leurs habits bien lavés et peu crédible. Est-ce que ces jeunes-là avaient fait un jour quelque chose de dangereux, quelque chose de mortel dans le sens littéral ? Harry en doutait. Seul ceux qui ne savait pas ce que c'était pouvaient se comporter comme des chiens à qui l'on tend un os.

_Comment vous comptez vous y prendre ?

_Comme la dernière fois. Aparement, Malefoy a un rendez-vous à vingt heures donc il ne devrait pas quitter le premier étage. Ce qu'on veut est au deuxième. Les parents sont… absents, finit Thomas avec un sourire.

Harry savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Malefoy père était en vacances et la femme avait dû quitter l'Angleterre pour protéger leurs biens. Ils avaient laissé à Drago le soin de s'occuper de la maison et celui-ci avait la réputation de mieux réussir que ses parents. La demeure était un carrefour de politique. Le fils s'était lançé dans le journalisme et avait déjà gravit pas mal d'échelons. Beaucoup disait qu'il finirait à la tête de la gazette. Beaucoup pensait que c'était son but. Harry, lui, ne pensait rien du tout à part que le plan de son maître chanteur avait tout pour foirer.

_Tu sais que tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière Potter.

_Mais il n'en a jamais été question. On part à quelle heure ?

_Huit heures dix, après que son invité soit arrivé, répondit-il en regardant le survivant d'un air suspicieux. Tu ne comptes pas nous doubler, hein ?

_Et comment ferais-je Treder ? Je n'ai pas envie que certaine information soit dévoilée !

_Parfait. Allons dans le salon en attendant.

Hermione arriva pile à l'heure chez l'ex-serpentard. Celui-ci lui ouvrit, un sourire au coin de la bouche.

_Alors, j'avais raison ?

_Dans un sens, oui. Dépêche-toi de me laisser entrer, on a pas beaucoup de temps.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_Allez ! dit-elle pour seule réponse en le poussant à l'intérieur.

De l'autre côté de la rue, Thomas et les autres observaient la scène.

_Eh ben dis-donc, elle est pressée la fille ! dit-il avec un rire bête.

_T'es sur qu'il ne va pas l'emmener à l'étage, demanda Katarine.

_Non, j'ai l'intuition que non.

« J'ai l'intuition que non, pensa Harry en retenant une grimace. Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ton intuition espèce de gros con ! »

_Allons-y.

Le groupe contourna la maison et Audrey utilisa des levicorpus pour monter tout le monde à l'étage. Elle devait rester en bas pour donner l'alerte s'il y avait un quelconque problème. Thomas prit la tête de l'expédition. Il avait étudié l'intérieur du manoir et savait exactement où il allait. Ils entendirent les bruits de voix venant du rez-de-chaussée jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte du bureau. Là, Treder se dirigea directement vers le buffet et commença à fouiller frénétiquement dans les papiers.

Harry s'ennuyait ferme. Il était dans un coin et regardait anxieusement sa montre. Thomas avait l'air de se presser un peu trop. Il n'avait pas prévu le bon timing et s'en voulait horriblement, il allait tout faire rater !

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, du bruit se fit entendre dans les escaliers. Le groupe se tétanisa sur place. Plus personne ne faisait un mouvement et espérait à une fausse alerte. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Les dix secondes qui suivirent furent les plus abominables pour Harry. Il jouait sa carrière sur ces dix secondes.

Et la poignée commença à tourner… Des bruits de voix… Et la porte ne bougea pas. Les voix s'éloignèrent jusqu'à ce qu'on ne les entendent plus.

_Fausse alerte, chuchota Thomas.

Et alors qu'il reprenait sa fouille, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et il entendit trois voixs'écrier en même temps :

_Stupéfix !

Treder se réveilla ligoté au milieu du hall de la maison des Malefoy. Tous ses amis étaient dans la même situation. Tous sauf un.

_Potter, murmura-t-il alors que la rage le gagnait.

L'interpellé s'agenouilla devant lui.

_Tu m'as appelé ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

_Tu m'as doublé ! Tu es un homme mort !

_Non, toi tu es fini. Moi, j'm'en tire !

_N'importe quoi ! Quand les aurors arriveront ici, je leur raconterais tout et tu seras autant dans le pétrin que moi ! Un doloris ça fait très mal ! hurla Thomas.

Ses cris attirèrent l'attention de Malefoy et Hermione qui parlaient dans le fond de la pièce.

_Ah, il est réveillé ? demanda-t-il. Tu vas voir mon cher Treder ce qu'il coute de s'attaquer à moi !

_Je m'en fous de toi Malefoy !

_Tu ne devrais pas. Lui dit Harry.

_Quoique tu racontes, dit celui-ci, je dirais haut et fort que tu aurais mentit. Tu n'as aucune preuve et j'ai un alibi.

_Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

_Le soir où TU as agressé ce jeune homme, j'étais ici, avec Malefoy et Hermione.

_Menteur !

_Vas dire ça aux autres. Pour une fois je suis assez fier d'être un héros : il y a beaucoup de gens qui me jalousent et raconte des mensonges pour me discréditer… Si tu voies ce que je veux dire.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fière d'elle. C'était elle qui avait eu l'idée de faire confiance à Malefoy quand Harry avait débarqué au chaudron baveur et lui avait raconté toutes ses mésaventures. Il avait compris la leçon, sans aucun doute. Elle s'était occupée de prévenir l'ex-serpentard et celui-ci avait géré ça c'une main de maître, elle se devait de le reconnaître. Elle regarda Harry donner un magistral coup de poing à Treder et éclata de rire. Cette petite vermine l'avait mérité ! Malefoy lui donna alors une goutte de potion pour le rendormir. Les aurors allaient arriver.

Harry attendait le lendemain avec impatience. Il était content de s'être sorti de ce pétrin et était redevable à Malefoy de sa coopération. Mais ce qu'il voulait voir, c'était surtout la tête des nouveaux dans sa classe le lendemain. Peut-être seront-ils plus compréhensifs que ses actuels camarades.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. La vie est un long fleuve tranquille**

Ce fut la meilleure semaine qu'Harry ai connu depuis un bon bout de temps. Il sentait que plus rien ne lui était impossible. Après l'arrestation de Treder, il était finalement retourné le lendemain encours pour ne trouver aucun nouveau mais des anciens tout penaud de leur erreur. Harry avait surtout pensé que c'était la ballade dans les airs qu'il avait fait subir au jumeau à qui il devait son revirement. En tout cas, plus qu'à son aide dans l'affaire Treder, comme disait Dormond. Le professeur l'avait longuement félicité pour ses résultats spectaculaires. Harry sentait qu'il était sur la bonne voie mais quelque chose clochait. Il adorait ce qu'il faisait mais il y avait un problème. Un problème qui ne se situait pas au niveau de la tête mais au niveau du cœur. Samedi approchait et Ginny ne l'avait toujours pas prévenu du week-end à Pré-au-lard. Il ne savait pas comment comprendre le message. Peut-être ne lui avait-elle pas pardonné d'être parti à la chasse aux horcruxes sans lui. Ou alors elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre pendant l'année. Harry n'avait jamais envisagé cette éventualité et maintenant qu'il y songeait, il se rendit compte qu'elle était plausible. Il eut un pincement au cœur en imaginant sa petite rousse dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était décidé, samedi, il irait à Pré-au-lard et il lui parlerait. Après tout, ils étaient quasiment adultes, non ? Il pourrait bien avoir une conversation posée avec elle, et s'il y a vraiment quelqu'un d'autre il ne s'imposera pas… Mais était-il vraiment capable de le faire ? Son expérience avec Treder lui avait montré à quel point sa volonté n'était plus autant au rendez-vous que lorsqu'il combattait Voldemort.

La fin de la semaine arrivé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Et avec le vendredi venait les premiers examens. Harry était certain de les réussir. C'était l'entretien qu'il appréhendait. Un entretien où on allait lui demander pourquoi il avait choisi cette voie, question à laquelle il était incapable de répondre.

_Bien, monsieur Potter, je crois que nous allons vite finir nos questions. Il n'y a aucun doute que vous êtes fait pour ce métier.

Harry souffla un peu. Il n'était pas tombé sur un idiot genre Ombrage.

_Merci monsieur.

_Commençons… Ce que vous préférez dans ce métier ?

_Le terrain, monsieur.

_Bien sur, comment peut-il en être autrement ? répondit le vieil homme avec un sourire indulgent. Ce que vous n'aimez pas ?

« Les gens avec qui je vais travailler si e continue dans cette voie : tous des vautours, pensa-t-il »

_Rien ne me vient à l'esprit, finit-il par répondre après quelques instants.

_Il faudra trouver quelque chose mon garçon, c'est louche de ne pas trouver un point noir… Mais bon, passons. Cela fait maintenant un mois que vous êtes rentré dans cette académie et vous vous débrouillez parfaitement bien. Vous avez des connaissances plus que suffisantes, des amis, des relations. Que demander de plus ?

Harry se demanda brusquement où son professeur voulait en venir.

_Je ne comprend pas, monsieur.

_Je veux juste essayer de savoir si la seule motivation que vous ayez est l'envie du travail bien fait.

Harry était encore plus perdu et cela du se voir sur son visage puisque son interlocuteur continua.

_La mort de Voldemort implique des mangemorts en fuite. Êtes vous sur que ce n'est pas seulement pour les arrêter eux que vous êtes rentré chez les aurors ? Ou peut-être pour faire comme votre père ?

L'entretien s'arrêta sur un déni d'Harry. Mais une fois sortit, le survivant réalisa à quel point tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre était ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu admettre en lui-même. Mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour tout arrêter.

Lentement il se dirigea vers le chaudron baveur. Il attendait impatiemment de demander son avis à Hermione sur cette histoire quand il entendit son portable sonné.

_Oui ?

_Harry, c'est Hermione.

« Oh, non ! Ça s'annonce mal! »

_Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas être là ce soir.

_Pas grave, répondit-il extrêmement déçu. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ? Je ne crois pas me rappeler être impliqué dans une autre histoire de vol.

Harry sentit le gène de son amie. Elle hésitait à répondre.

_Vas-y, l'encouragea-t-il, je ne vais pas te manger, t'es un peu loin.

Hermione eut un petit rire coincé.

_En fait… J'aiunrendezvous.

_T'as quoi ? demanda Harry alors qu'il avait parfaitement compris.

Hermione souffla.

_J'ai un rendez-vous.

_C'est pour les cours ?

_Arrête ça, Harry. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

_Désolé, je suis très content pour toi. Bye.

Et il raccrocha avant qu'elle ai eu le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Non, il n'était pas content pour elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit de décommander un rendez-vous avec lui pour un rendez-vous avec un petit con de son si parfait hôpital. Oui, il était en colère. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui parler comme il parlait à Ron mais il n'y était jamais réussi. Dans un sens, c'est pour cela qu'il avait trainé avec Treder.

Harry partit de mauvaise humeur du bar. Il serait de mauvais humeur le lendemain quand il parlerait à Ginny, il n'y avait plus aucun doute à cela.

De son côté, Hermione était affreusement anxieuse à l'idée de sortir. Elle aurait voulu se confier à son meilleur ami mais elle n'était pas sur qu'il approuve vraiment son choix. Mais après tout, elle était jeune, c'était son droit de s'amuser innocemment.

Elle sursauta quand des coups furent frappés à la porte.

_Salut, t'es prête ?

Elle sourit au jeune homme (et oui, vous avez tous devinez). Il était vraiment mignon cet ex-serpentard blond.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de la rage**

Harry regardait défiler le paysage devant lui. Le train serait bientôt à Poudlard. Ce serait la première fois qu'il reviendrait ici depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'affronter cette salle vide de la présence de son protecteur, cette école qu'il avait lâchement abandonné. Mais c'était la seule chose à faire. La chasse qu'il avait frénétiquement mené pendant environ un an l'avait occupé nuit et jour sans lui laissé un seul jour de répit. Jamais il n'aurait pu réussir son exploit sans ce précieux temps qu'il y avait consacré. Mais la plupart des gens ne le comprenait pas. Et Ginny la première.

Le château montra finalement ses hautes tours après quelques heures de trajet et un voyage en calèche. Harry voulait passer voir MacGonagall avant de prendre le chemin de Pré-au-lard pour tenter de trouver Ginny. Rien n'avait changé dans l'imposant lieu. Les couloirs étaient vides d'élèves : la limite d'âge pour les sorties avait été annulée après la mort de Voldemort. Et dire qu'Hermione avait milité pendant un mois pour que cela n'arrive pas ! C'est vrai, ils ont du attendre mais maintenant la patience ne semblait plus être une vertu à la mode, avait-elle dit. Harry arriva face à la statue du bureau de la directrice et se rendit compte de sa bêtise. Il aurait du prévenir de son arrivée, il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Heureusement, le professeur Bibine. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, aussi longtemps qu'il ne jouait plus au quidditch.

_Harry Potter ! Que nous vaut le plaisir ?

_Cela faisait un petit bout de temps, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je vienne m'excuser auprès du professeur MacGonagall pour mon absence l'année dernière.

_Oh mon petit, vous n'en avez guère besoin ! Venez.

Elle lui prit le bras et ouvrit la porte. L'escalier s'anima et elle entraina Harry vers l'étage.

_J'ai appris que vous étiez rentré à l'académie.

_en effet, professeur.

_Quel gâchis ! J'ai toujours vu un voleur en vous, Harry.

Harry faillit s'étrangler. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle tapait dans le mile.

_mais bon, continua-t-elle, après ce que vous avez fait, c'est la voie la plus logique à suivre… Bon, je vous laisse à Minerva. C'était un plaisir jeune homme. L'équipe de griffondor n'est plus ce qu'elle était lors de votre participation.

Harry sourit. Personne ne semblait d'accord avec son choix de devenir auror. Même la directrice semblait acquiesçait les propos de l'arbitre.

Harry discuta avec son ancien professeur pendant une petite heure avant de finalement se diriger vers le village. Ce ne serait pas une mince affaire vu la taille du lieu et le nombre infini de boutique. Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, il tomba sur Ginny. Elle discutait avec ses amies. Harry fut soulagé, pas de garçon à l'horizon. Il s'approcha lentement et s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Ce fut une amie de sa rousse qui l'aperçut la première. Elle fit signe à Ginny puis entraina toutes les autres à part. Harry sentit son cœur se sérer en voyant l'expression de la jeune fille. Elle ne semblait pas plus ravi que ça de le voir débarquer.

_Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_J'ai appris par Hagrid qu'il y avait un week-end. La lettre que tu m'as envoyé a du se perdre.

Ginny était gênée et Harry était bien déterminé à la faire culpabiliser.

_Oui, certainement, répondit-elle avec une petite voix.

_Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe, Ginny ? Je pensais que ça allait bien entre nous.

_Alors pourquoi t'es partit ?

_Tu m'en veux encore ?

_Non… J'ai tourné la page Harry.

_ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

_Soit pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es, t'as très bien compris.

_Donc ça veut dire que tu casses avec moi sans même me le dire ?

_C'est toi qui a cassé !

_mais on s'était remis ensemble après la mort de Voldemort !

_Et la mort de Ron.

Harry fit tellement choqué qu'il en avait du mal à parler.

_Tu me dit responsable de la mort de ton frère ?

Ginny baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jamais il n'avait entendu quelque chose d'aussi dingue. Comment pouvait-elle croire ça ? Son frère était son meilleur ami, son confident, celui qu'il ne remplacerait jamais. Et elle le rejetait parce qu'elle croyait que si Harry avait lancé lui-même l'Avada Kedavra, cela n'aurait pas fait de différences.

_Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, Ginny.

_C'est sur que t'es pas très perspicace, Potter !

Harry se retourna et ne comprit pas comment ce type pouvait être là. Treder était à Pré-au-lard, en face de lui, avec une baguette à la main pointée droit sur lui.

_Qu'est ce que tu fous là, t'es pas censé être à l'ombre ?

_Je t'ai déjà dit que mon père travaillait au ministère, non ? T'as raison Ginny, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, il n'écoute même pas ce qu'on lui dit. Il ne vaut même pas la peine d'être largué en face.

_Va te faire voir Thomas !

_Oula, tu ne vas pas t'énerver, hein ? C'est mon tour de pas être sympa ! Et pour le prouver…

Treder se pointa sa baguette sur Ginny et un sort jaillit droit sur la jeune fille. Harry eu tout juste le temps de la pousser pour qu'elle ne se le prenne pas. Heureusement, un professeur passait par là et désarma Thomas. Cette fois-ci, Harry eut la certitude qu'il irait en prison. Attaquer un élève de Poudlard alors que tous les mangemorts n'étaient pas arrêter, ce n'était pas très intelligent.

Harry aida Ginny à se relever. Celle-ci se dégagea vivement de lui.

_Tu vois Harry, ça c'est une autre raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas sortir avec toi. Je suis à griffondor, je suis courageuse, mais pas au point de risquer ma vie à chaque fois que tu te mets quelqu'un à dos, fait malheureusement très fréquent.

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule un jeune homme brun au enseigne de Serdaigle qui s'approchait.

_Et puis, un ans toute seule à me morfondre ? Harry, je t'aime bien mais on pourrait seulement être ami, non ?

Harry ne revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de faire. Pendant tout le trajet de train, il était peu sur de pouvoir s'empêcher de frapper le petit-copain de Ginny. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il enverrait à terre Ginny, la sœur de Ron. Mais bon, elle l'avait bien mérité. Il était d'ailleurs d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude. Il avait encore le temps de se rendre au chaudron baveur pour diner avec Hermione. Elle le comprendrait, elle. C'était la seule qui lui restait…


	13. Chapter 13

** un nouveau départ…**

_Hermione, vendredi soir_

Hermione avait eu l'idée de tout raconter à Malefoy dès qu'Harry lui avait dit que c'était sa maison qui allait être cambriolée. Harry s'était bien sur opposé à l'idée au départ. Il ne gardait pas un très bon souvenir de Malefoy après ses jolies insultes pendant six ans. Et le piège tendu à Dumbledore lui restait encore en travers de la gorge ; Et Hermione comprenait son ami. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance si facilement à tout le monde. Mais elle, elle avait décidé d'accorder une chance à l'ex-serpentard. Il n'avait pas obligatoirement changé mais au moins, il voulait être ami avec elle, ce qui était un grand pas en avant. Elle s'était donc rendu comme prévu chez lui et lui avait tout de suite exposé les raisons de sa venue. Elle avait vu avec un pincement au cœur drago sourire avec suffisante quand elle admit qu'il avait eu raison sur les fréquentations d'Harry. Par contre, quand elle lui avait annoncé ce qui allait se passer, il avait plutôt viré au rouge. Elle avait tout juste réussi à l'empêcher d'hurler elle-ne-savait-quoi sur Treder en plein milieu de la salle à manger, alors que le morveux en question était à l'étage.

Et puis tout avait fonctionnait parfaitement et Treder avait été arrêté. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il irait en prison puisque son père travaillait au ministère. Mais au moins, ses intentions avaient été exposées au grand jour et il ne pouvait plus attaquer personne.

Le plus étrange de toute l'histoire avait été la proposition de Malefoy après le départ d'Harry.

Hermione prenait son manteau dans la penderie quand le blond avait surgit derrière elle.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais vendredi prochain ?

Hermione s'était retourné tellement brusquement qu'elle avait faillit renverser la tasse de café qu'il tenait à la main.

_Quoi !?

_J'ai deux places pour un gala de charité, pour les enfants de moldus comme toi.

_Et alors ?

_Et alors, tu veux venir ?

Drago avait dit cela avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

_Pourquoi tu me demandes à moi ?

_Mais parce que tu es jolie, intelligente… avait-il répondu en comptant sur ces doigts.

_Te fiche pas de moi Malefoy, pourquoi ?

_Parce que tu t'insèreras très bien dans le décor.

_ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Tu me veux pour décoration ?

_Non, je veux dire que ça m'aiderait beaucoup à engager la conversation avec les autres si la fille que j'ai au bras est une… enfant de moldu.

_Je ne comprends pas.

Et il lui avait expliqué patiemment. Dans ses études de journalistes, il devait faire des reportages très ciblés sur des sujets donnés par son rédacteur. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était la secrétaire qui avait du répartir les travaux à faire. C'était une petite brune très libérée. Et il avait refusé ses avances. Et elle lui avait refilé un reportage sur ces personnes là. Et il était dans la merde parce qu'aucune personne de ce genre ne l'acceptait malgré la chute de Voldemort.

_Et je te demande donc de m'aider, avait-il ajouté pour finir. J'étais là pour vous aider l'année dernière. Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider cette fois-ci…

_Je dois donc jouer la comédie ?

_Non, on est ami maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait dit oui. Elle ne s'en était toujours pas remise. Voilà deux heures qu'elle se faisait trimbaler de groupe en groupe par Malefoy pour rencontrer des gens qui ne s'intéressait même pas à ce qu'il racontait. Mais elle appréciait quand même la compagnie de Drago. Il la faisait rire et soutenait des conversations plus ou moins sérieuses. Elle était tout de même contente d'être son ami. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Harry avec une certaine culpabilité. Elle n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable… n'est-ce pas ?

iHarry, samedi soir/i

Harry entendit la porte de son comportement coulisser. Une dame lui présenta de quoi manger mais il refusa. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit après ce qu'il venait de vivre et ne voulait que se morfondre pendant plusieurs jours sans rien faire. Après tout, on pardonnait aux filles de se faire jeter mais c'était interdit aux hommes ? Injuste, je vous le dis ! Le train allait maintenant passé devant le lieu du mémorial. C'était un lieu à quelques kilomètres de Poudlard qu'Harry avait financé avec son argent en mémoire de tous ceux qui étaient morts pendant la guerre. Il avait souhaité faire quelque chose pour ceux qui avaient perdus des gens chers. Il connaissait cette douleur. C'était Hermione qui avait eu l'idée de le placer ici, parmi les arbres. Une légende disait que c'était ici que les quatre fondateurs avaient signé leur alliance et avait pris la décision d'élever la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde. Un projet très ambitieux que beaucoup considérèrent complètement démesuré et échappé de cerveaux égocentriques. Mais cela avait abouti…

Le train s'arrêta alors. Harry soupira, il avait oublié la Minute. Il ouvrit alors son livre de potions et décida d'étudier pour le prochain cours. Quand il finit de lire sa page, le train n'avait toujours pas redémarré. Le survivant fronça les sourcils. Il devait y avoir un problème. Il sortit alors de sa cabine et se dirigea vers l'avant du train. Tous les compartiments étaient vides.

Il sortit sa baguette et forma un bouclier autour de lui : il venait d'apercevoir de la lumière dans le compartiment des préfets. Il s'approcha doucement et prit une grande respiration avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte et une épaisse fumée opaque envahit le couloir. Harry lacha sa baguette en suffocant. Il ne voyait plus rien et commença à paniquer avant de perdre connaissance.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.A quelque temps de là…**

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il ne savait pas où il était. Enfin, façon de parler. Il se trouvait apparemment dans une salle obscure. Des milliers de choses inutiles s'accumulaient sur des étagères en bois. Une table moisie se tenait dans un coin avec jeté négligemment dessus seulement une feuille vierge de parchemin, de l'encre et une plume. Harry aperçut une porte à l'opposé.

Il tenta de se lever mais ses jambes lourdes l'empêchaient de faire un quelconque mouvement. Il souffla un bon coup : au moins, il n'avait pas été enlevé. Quel ravisseur aurait été assez stupide pour le laisser seul avec tous ces objets. C'est dans la nécessité qu'on se découvre des talents d'inventeur.

Harry referma les yeux. Peut-être était-ce seulement un mauvais rêve. Il avait du mal à se souvenir des circonstances. Il avait l'esprit complètement vide et un mal de tête insupportable. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquels il continua à observer l'endroit. Un ray de lumière passait sous la porte. Harry croyait voir des ombres se mouvoir derrière mais aucun bruit ne lui parvenait. Il ne supportait pas cette situation et d'un coup, il se forçat à se lever. Il du alors prendre appui sur la chaise pour ne pas s'écrouler de nouveau. Jamais il n'avait été dans cet état. Il avait vu pire, bien sur. Mais rien semblable à ça.

Il parvint finalement à la porte et tourna la poignée. Mais rien ne se passa. La porte était fermée à clé et les efforts d'Harry pour l'ouvrir s'avérèrent vain. Affaiblit physiquement, il du vite arrêter et se reposa sur la chaise. Il devait récupérer avant de tenter quelque chose d'autres. Il resta alors un certain sans rien faire, puis, s'ennuyant fermement, il commença à faire des petits dessins sur la feuille.

Harry continua ses petits gribouillages jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'ils s'effaçaient. Il ne se sentait plus rassuré du tout. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu quelque chose comme ça, c'était dans le journal de Voldemort. Alors bonjour la méfiance, n'est-ce pas. Surtout lorsqu'une phrase apparue sur le parchemin.

_i« T'es où bordel, ça fait trois heures qu'on te cherche !! Le contrôle de DCFM commence dans dix minutes !!»/i_

Le survivant s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il resta, la plume soulevée, devant la feuille et cette phrase stupide. Il décida de répondre.

Mais alors qu'il posait la plume sur la feuille, il entendit du bruit dans une des allées d'étagères. Harry se précipita dans un coin sombre. Quelqu'un se dirigeait dans sa direction. Il ne vit pas vraiment qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il pouvait seulement dire qu'il était petit et plutôt joufflu. Un homme certainement. Celui se pencha sur la table pour ramasser ses affaires et écrivit une réponse au mot de la feuille. Il passa devant Harry sans le voir et se précipita sur la porte en attrapant au vol un sac de classe qui trainait dans un coin. Harry aperçu seulement une grenouille souriante brodée sur le sac alors que celui-ci passait la porte et disparaissait. Il se leva et courut pour tenter d'attraper la porte au vol mais n'arriva qu'à se cogner le nez sur la porte déjà close. Il retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise en grommelant. Il avait raté sa seule occasion de sortir de ce trou. En plus, il n'y été pas venu par lui-même. Il se souvenait seulement de cette fumée noire qui était certainement un maléfice…

_La magie ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'es stupide, Harry ! s'écria-t-il.

Dans sa précipitation à vouloir sortir, il en avait oublié de vérifier s'il avait encore sa baguette… Oui ! Maintenant, il était parfaitement en sécurité.

Il ouvrit finalement la porte avec un sort et découvrit derrière un couloir qu'il connaissait bien. Il se trouvait à Poudlard, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais comment il s'était retrouvé là ? Il détestait décidément énormément de ne pas avoir le contrôle des évènements !

Harry parcouru les couloirs au pas de course, il voulait voir MacGonagall pour lui demander une explication. Après tout, c'était le Poudlard express qui était responsable de cette bizarroïdité ! i(d'accord, je suis pas sûre que ça existe ce mot !)/i

Arrivée devant la gargouille, Harry dit le mot de passe que le professeur Bibine lui avait donné quelques heures auparavant.

_Cartazor.

Et Harry s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers quand ceux-ci se firent attendre. La porte ne s'ouvrait pas. « Là, je comprends vraiment plus rien ».

_Je peux vous aider, jeune homme, dit une voix dans son dos.

Le survivant se figea. Il connaissait cette voix. Se retournant, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le professeur Dumbledore.

_Professeur ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

L'interpellé sembla s'amuser de la question.

_Mais je suis le directeur de cet école, mon garçon. Est-ce si étonnant que je me promène devant mon bureau ? Bien sur, certain directeur restait enfermé comme Phinéas mais je suis un nomade, moi. Mais vous, qui êtes vous ?

Harry réfléchit en sixième vitesse. Un Dumbledore plus jeune toujours vivant, Poudlard inchangé… Une seule solution.

_Je m'appelle Harry Parker et je ne suis pas où je devrais être.

_Venez dans mon bureau, nous allons nous expliquer.

Harry s'assit en face du bureau.

_Bien, puis-je connaître votre histoire monsieur Parker ?

_En fait, je ne peux pas vraiment vous raconter. C'est un peu compliqué…

_Vous pouvez toujours essayer, on dit que je suis très ouvert, même aux situations les plus farfelus.

_Alors, j'étais dans le Poudlard express quand le train s'est arrêté en face de la forêt des fondateurs. Là, une épaisse fumée noire est sortie d'un compartiment. Je me suis évanoui et retrouvé dans une pièce au cinquième étage.

_Je n'ai pas entendu parler d'un incident quelconque dans le train.

_C'est normal, ça s'est passé dans quelques années, répondit Harry avec un sourire gêné.

_Oh. J'imagine que vous n'avez aucune idée de comment vous allez revenir à votre époque ?

_Pas vraiment professeur.

Dumbledore se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans son bureau. Alors qu'il marchait, il proposa une solution à Harry.

_Je pense que vous pourriez me décrire précisément les circonstances de votre voyage et en attendant que je trouve une solution, vous resteriez à Poudlard et vous remplaceriez un de mes professeurs absents.

_Quoi ? Sauf votre respect, monsieur, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ma présence ne doit en aucun cas influencer le futur et …

_Je crois que donner des cours ne fera pas de vous le facteur de la destruction de la Terre, jeune homme. Donc, je vous rends un service et je m'attends au même comportement de votre part.

« Mais quelle merde ! Il est stupide ou quoi ? »

_Non, monsieur Parker, je suis juste désespéré car le professeur Slughorn refuse tous les remplaçants que je lui propose.

_Vous voulez que j'enseigne les potions ? demanda Harry en éclatant de rire. Je crois que cette matière va me poursuivre pour le reste de ma vie !

_Vous avez déjà rencontré Horace ?

_Pas encore, non, répondit-il en souriant.

C'était très amusant de parler avec son ancien directeur. Celui-ci agissait avec spontanéité comme s'il reconnaissait son protégé. Et Harry aimait bien s'amuser à ses dépens.

_Parfait. Je prends les heures de cours et vous trouvez un moyen de me sortir de là.

Dumbledore sourit.

_Vous me sauvez la vie, monsieur Parker. Allez donc dans les cachots. Vous prenez deux fois à droite et vous tapotes sur le nez de la gargouille avec votre baguette. Le professeur Slughorn s'occupera de vous.

Harry ramassa son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte.

_Harry !

Celui-ci se retourna.

_Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de votre part de changer d'apparence. Si ça se trouve des gens ici vous rencontreront dans le futur.


	15. Chapter 15

** cinq signes permettant de savoir que vous êtes au mauvais endroit**

Harry traversa le hall à toute allure. Dumbledore l'avait aidé à se trouver une nouvelle apparence et il trouvait que maintenant, il avait une tête de Malefoy ! Enfin, s'il relativisait un petit peu, il était juste blond. Il n'y a aucun mal à être blond, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, il préférait qu'on ne le remarque pas trop et avait décidé de presque courir pour ne rencontrer personne dans les couloirs. Il était tout de même chanceux puisque c'était la période des BUSE et des ASPICS. La plupart des élèves étaient en examens et ne reprenaient les cours que dans deux jours pour la fin de l'année. D'ailleurs, Harry trouvait particulièrement stupide de continuer à faire travailler les élèves après les examens. Heureusement qu'à son époque, ce n'était plus pareil…

La gargouille décrite par le professeur Dumbledore était encore plus affreuse qu'il ne le croyait. Harry était déjà passé plusieurs fois devant mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que derrière cette ichose/i se trouvait les appartements du maître de potions. Il sortit sa baguette et tapota. Des bruits sourds ressemblant à l'écho de coup donné sur de la pierre se firent entendre. Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit sur Madame Pomfresh. Elle fit rentrer le jeune homme avec un sourire.

_Horace a été prévenu de votre arrivée, il vous attend avec impatience. Mais faîtes tout de même attention à ne pas le brusquer, il n'est pas très bien.

_Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Harry en arrivant devant la porte de la chambre.

_Une mauvaise blague d'élève selon lui. Dumbledore pense qu'il a été attaqué par des mangemorts.

Sur ces mots, elle l'introduisit dans la chambre. Le lieu était assez lugubre. Des bougies éclairés les murs noircis par la cendre. Au milieu, un grand lit aux draps sales était suspendu au plafond à la façon hamac. S'avançant un peu plus, Harry distingua une armoire vomissant des habits sur le sol. Il tapa dans une table et faillit renverser toutes les copies qui s'y trouvaient. Harry pensait vraiment s trouver dans une salle mortuaire ou quelque chose d'aussi sordide que ça_.i(désolé pour ceux qui trouvent qu'une chambre mortuaire ce n'est pas morbide)_/i.

Sur le lit, Horace Slughorn marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Harry comprit en gros le sens de ses paroles : « parfaitement capable de faire cours » « tous des incapables » « je suis irremplaçable ». C'étaient les seules choses qu'Harry réussit à rassembler, et c'était largement assez pour lui pour comprendre qu'il n'était certainement pas le bienvenue.

_Bonjour professeur Slughorn, commença-t-il. Je suis Harry Parker. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de me présenter à vous pour que vous donniez votre avis sur mes capacités.

Le maître de potions s'assit.

_Albus me demande mon avis ?

_Apparemment, monsieur, répondit Harry avec un sourire innocent.

_Ah, bien… Et vous pensez que je vais donner mon accord pour que vous enseigniez ? Vous êtes bien trop jeune !

_Je fais jeune, monsieur. Mais j'ai en réalité vingt ans.

Harry n'était même pas sur qu'à vingt ans on pouvait en faire dix-huit mais il valait mieux tenter le coup. Après tout, il n'en était pas à un mensonge près.

_J'ai été scolarisé à la maison. Mais j'ai entendu parler de vous et votre club. J'en suis un fervent admirateur.

Le visage de Slughorn s'illumina.

_Vraiment ?

_Oui, je doie vous dire que j'admire votre talent de découvreur.

_Merci… Vous savez, j'ai tout de suite vu que vous étiez un type bien. Mais ces réunions ont été arrêtées depuis ma convalécence.

_Quel dommage ! Peut-être puis-je intercéder auprès de Dumbledore pour vous ?

_Oh, ce serait bien sympathique, vraiment… Votre emploi du tems est sur le bureau. Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, votre cours avec les deuxièmes années commence dans dix minutes.

Harry remercia le malade et partit fier de sa victoire. Il avait réusit une fois de plus à s'attirer les bonnes faveurs de Slugorn. C'était décidément un jeu dans lequel il excellait !

Il se dépêcha de se rendre dans la salle de potion en croisant les doigts pour qu'elle soit au même endroit qu'à son époque. Quand il arriva finalement devant la porte, il découvrit des demi-portions déjà installés à leurs bureaux. Impressionné par leur ponctualité, il se dirigea vers son bureau. Là, il posa ses affaires et alla écrire son nom au tableau.

_Bonjour, je suis le professeur Parker, je vais remplacer le professeur Slughorn pour quelque temps. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire sur quelle potion vous travailliez ?

La classe était remplie par les griffondors et les serdaigles. Une de ces derniers leva la main précipitamment.

_Oui ?

_Nous avions eu à faire des recherches sur la potion Florencia.

_Parfait, répondit-il.

Harry se souvenait parfaitement de cette potion. C'était l'une des plus ennuyante à préparer. En deuxième année, aucun élève n'avait été capable de la réussir. Même pas Hermione.

_Qui peut donc me dire quelque chose dessus ? continua-t-il. Pas de volontaire ? Bien.

Harry saisit la liste de classe.

_Monsieur… Mortimer, vous êtes volontaire.

L'interpellé était un petit griffondor brun qui semblait terroriser par Harry.

_Florencia est une potion qui fait fleurir des fleurs.

« L'heure va être très longue, pensa Harry ».

Et, en effet, le survivant du s'empêcher de crier de joie quand la sonnerie retentit.

_Vous pouvez y aller, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

_Nous n'avons pas de travail ? demanda la serdaigle du début du cours.

« Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un celle-là ».

_Non, je vais vous laisser vous imprégner du cours d'aujourd'hui. Vous êtes en avance sur le programme donc demain, je vous donne une autre chance de réussir cette potion.

_Oh ! Merci professeur.

Harry grimaça. Ce métier n'était pas fait pour lui. Et pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'en était pas encore débarrassé. Combien de personne le voyait déjà passer ses vieux jours à la direction du collège de Poudlard !

Il était cinq heures quand Harry eut finalement fini ses cours. Il était complètement exténué et décidé de rentrer directement dans les appartements qui lui avaient été assigné. Il avait écris pendant son temps libre une lettre à l'intention de Dumbledore pour lui raconter le plus de chose sur les circonstances de son arrivée.

En passant devant la grande salle pour la lui remettre, il décida de s'asseoir un peu pour boire quelque chose. Il avait la gorge sèche d'avoir parlé toute l'après-midi. Les élèves commencèrent à entrer dans la salle. Ils étaient bruyants et Harry commença à avoir un joli mal de tête. Il ne s'était pas complètement remis de sa traversée temporelle. Il se leva donc et décida d'aller boire son verre dans sa chambre.

_Lily, attends !

Un jeune garçon brun courut à travers la grande salle à la poursuite d'une jolie rousse.

Tous les professeurs sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la grande allée. Le professeur Parker avait laissé tomber son verre et regardait avec effarement le couple qui se déplaçait vers la table des griffondors.

_Merde ! Si j'avais prévu ça…


	16. Chapter 16

** père, ce héros au sourire si doux**

Harry n'avait pas arrêté de courir de toute la journée. Et il n'était pas près de voir la fin de sa course. Cette fois-ci, c'était vers le bureau de Dumbledore qu'il se dirigeait. Il devait absolument lui parler. Il ne lui révèlerait rien, bien sur, ce serait trop dangereux de risquer d'empirer les choses dans le futur. Mais il était tellement bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Jamais il ne lui avait traversé l'esprit qu'il ait pu revenir autant en arrière ! Il s'était préparé à se rencontrer lui dans la pire des situations. Mais ses parents ! S'il calculait correctement, il devait actuellement être dans les années quatre-vingts. Rien de très intéressant mais ce serait toujours utile de dire à Dumbledore combien d'année il avait à rattraper.

Harry frappa à la porte du bureau.

_Excusez-moi professeur. Je voulais juste quelques précisions sur l'endroit où je suis tombé. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne vous avais demandé ni la date, ni le contexte de votre époque.

_Oh, bien. Ce n'est pas très compliqué, lui répondit-il en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Voyez-vous, nous sommes en 1982. Depuis quelques années, le gouvernement se bat contre un sorcier activiste qui porte le nom de Lord Voldemort. Il souhaite une purification des sorciers par la mort de tous les « sang-impurs »… Mais vous avez du l'étudier en histoire de la magie, non ? Parce que si ce n'est pas dans votre programme, je lutterais contre ma volonté de ne pas intervenir dans le temps pour corriger cette regrettable erreur.

_Oui… Je connais cette histoire…

_Parfait. Alors, je ne voie pas ce que je pourrais vous dire d'autre jeune homme.

_je ne voie rien d'autre.

Harry décida de partir le plus vite possible. C'était stupide d'être aller voir le vieil homme puisqu'il ne pouvait poser aucune question sans révéler quelque chose. Après tout Dumbledore était tout sauf stupide : s'il commençait à le questionner au sujet des maraudeurs, il se douterait de quelque chose et il y repenserait lors de la prophétie et… Harry commença à paniquer. Jamais il n'aurait penser qu'un truc aussi dingue puisse jamais lui arriver. La magie l'avait toujours étonné mais cela s'était quand même limité à une certaine fascination pour une tente sorcière. Il était vraiment dans la schoumoune.

Le soir même, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. i(j'me marre, j'avais écris soleil !! j'suis fatigué dis-donc…)/i. Il n'arrêtait pas de chercher comment il s'était retrouvé là. Et à chaque fois la même réponse lui revenait. Un sort qui avait mal tourné. Mais qui l'avait lancé et quel était son but réel ?

Fatigué, il se leva et s'habilla. Rien de plus relaxant que d'aller trainer un peu dans les couloirs vides d'élèves. Il décida de voir un peu du côté du dortoir des griffondors. Rien que de se dire que son père et Sirius étaient vivant derrière la grosse dame lui réchauffait le cœur. En arrivant devant le dernier escalier, il entendit des voix dans le noir.

_Merde, fais attention où tu marches, tu me fais mal !

_Désolé, mais y fait noir comme dans les fesses d'un troll ce soir.

_C'est normal, personne n'a pris la peine d'allumer les lumières.

_Mais t'es idiot, Peter ! Si on avait fais ça, les profs auraient su qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas !

Harry manqua de tomber dans les escaliers en entendant le prénom du rat. En s'accoudant à la balustrade, il fit tomber un chandelier. Le bruit résonna dans tout le lieu. Les voix s'étaient tues. Harry sentit un mouvement à côté de lui. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter ces jeunes puisqu'ils n'auraient pas été attrapés s'il n'avait pas été là.

« C'est quoi la formule de l'invisibilité, déjà ? » Le survivant se remua les méninges aussi vite qu'il le pouvait i (à votre avis, vite ou lentement ?)/i. Juste à temps, il réussit à jeter le sort. Les invisibles garçons avaient déjà trouvé un moyen d'allumer la pièce sans éveiller de suspicion. Un ver luisant volait maintenant dans la direction d'Harry et fit plusieurs fois une petite ballade dans les alentours.

_Ce ne devait pas être grand-chose…

_T'as raison, retournons dans le dortoir. On a ce qu'il nous faut.

_Oui… J'ai hâte de voir la tête du prof de potion demain. Il va nous adorer dès le premier cours !

_je suis pas sur que ce soit une si bonne idée…

_Lâche toi un peu Rémus ! Les exams sont finis et on a plus que deux semaines de cours. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire que le remplaçant ne nous aime pas ?

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. Harry retira son sort. Il n'avait plus du tout envie d'être encore là le lendemain. Oui, il avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer son père. Oui, Sirius lui manquait. Mais non, il ne voulait pas avoir de mauvais souvenir d'un père un peu beaucoup puéril. Il décida d'aller voir encore une fois Dumbledore. Même s'il n'était que quatre heures du matin, il serait debout. Il devait même avoir trouvé la solution…

_Entrez monsieur Parker.

_Vous saviez que j'étais là.

_Cela fait plusieurs minutes que j'attends que vous frappiez.

_désolé, je n'étais pas sur que vous étiez lever.

_Dans ces années sombres, je trouve peu le sommeil… J'ai lu votre lettre et je pense avoir trouvé une solution.

_Vraiment ? demanda Harry en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

_Oui. Je crois que le sort qui vous a amenez ici est un sort bien connu à mon époque.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce qu'il est beaucoup utilisé par les mangemorts.

Harry se sentait franchement mal. Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

_je ne vous demande pas d'explication, jeune homme. J'espère juste vous rencontrer le plus tôt possible car la guerre ne m'a pas l'air totalement fini à votre époque.

_Si, elle l'est !

Harry se mit la main devant la bouche. « Merde, là tu te conduis vraiment comme un con mon petit Harry ! ».

_excusez-moi, professeur.

_Ce n'est pas grave. Ce sort est peut-être une réminiscence. Un souvenir qui a resurgit sous forme réelle… ce n'était pas obligatoirement une tentative d'enlèvement sur votre personne.

_Enlèvement ?

_Oui, c'est à ça que sert ce sort. Mais ici, il y a du avoir une interférence avec la magie de la forêt et vous vous êtes retrouvés beaucoup plus loin que vous n'étiez supposés être.

_Et vous avez un contre sort ?

_Oui, j'en ai un. C'est une potion très simple que tous les aurors portent aujourd'hui sur eux. Je vais augmenter la dose et vous pourrez la prendre !

_Et ce sera dans combien de temps ?

_Le temps est-il vraiment si important pour vous aujourd'hui ? Après tout, ce n'est qu'une notion très relative…

_Bien sur professeur… Mais en fait je suis assez pressé…

_Je vous comprends, vous ne voulez pas gâchez votre jeunesse dans une époque qui n'est pas la votre.

_Si vous voulez…

_Ce sera près ce soir.

_Ce soir ! Mais c'est beaucoup trop tard, ça !

Mais malgré les exclamations d'Harry, Dumbledore ne céda pas. Il n'aurait pas sa potion avant le soir même. Le survivant n'arrivait même pas à s'imaginer encore vivant à la fin de la journée.

Il ne restait à Harry qu'une heure de cours avant le déjeuner. Il comptait depuis le début des cours chaque minute qui passait. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place ici. Mais ce sentiment le quittait de plus en plus. Il savait que s'il restait à cette époque un tout petit peu de plus, il ne voudrait plus partir. Même sa condition de professeur ne le dégoutait plus autant qu'avant.

Le déjeuner passa trop vite. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder vers la table de Griffondor et d'y apercevoir les maraudeurs. Ils riaient à plein poumon : James serrant Lily dans ses bras, Sirius les pieds sur la table, Remus avec un grand sourire essayant de calmer le fou rire et Peter... Harry aurait voulu les connaître plus tous ensemble. Mais la chance en avait voulu autrement… Tiens, voilà qu'il se mettait à parler du destin, maintenant. Il commençait vraiment à perdre la tête !

De l'autre côté de la salle, il avait une superbe vu sur Severus Rogue. Il se demandait de quelle façon il pourrait rabaisser son futur professeur, pour se venger un peu de ces années de cours de potions. Oui, il l'avait tué, mais ça ne l'avait pas vraiment soulagé !

C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'Harry entra dans sa salle de cours pour deux heures de potions avec des septième année de Griffondor et Serpentard, bien déterminés à ne plus travailler.


	17. Chapter 17

**17. La malice est-elle héréditaire ? **

Les maraudeurs s'étaient installés au premier rang. Ils souriaient innocemment à leur professeur remplaçant qui entraient dans la pièce. Celui-ci commençait à se sentir mal. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement le fait de devoir se confronter à son père en tant que professeur. Dans toutes les situations les plus tordus qu'il ait jamais imaginés, celle-ci n'avait même pas sa place. Elle était au-delà de tout ce que le survivant pouvait imaginer. Et, pourtant, il ne manquait pas d'imagination ! Mais là, il lui fallait se mettre à la place de ce père à qui il ressemblait tant pour savoir quelle connerie allait lui tomber sur la tête.

Le début du cours se passa sans encombre. Les élèves connaissaient leur potion, les maraudeurs étaient concentrés sur leur travail et Harry s'ennuyait ferme à son bureau. Il ne pouvait pas se défouler sur Rogue puisque celui-ci ne le regardait jamais. Il avait toujours le nez plongé dans sa potion, s'agitant dans tous les sens pour rendre, Harry n'en doutait pas, la plus parfait des potions qu'un professeur ai jamais vu faîte par un élève. Les autres élèves ne posaient aucun problème. Promenant son regard sur la liste de classe, Harry ne vit aucun nom connu. Apparemment, toute la giclée de mangemorts n'était pas dans la même promotion que son père. Sauf Pettigrow… En y repensant, Harry se demandait si tout ne serait pas plus simple s'il changeait un petit quelque chose, ici. Comme tuer Pettigrow avant l'heure… sa baguette le démangeait. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il était là. Ce n'était peut-être pas un accident…

_Professeur ?

Harry sursauta en émergeant de ses pensées.

_Oui mademoiselle Evans ?

_J'ai fini ma potion.

Harry regarda l'horloge. L'heure avait avancé beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne pensait. Déjà une heure de cours était passée. Maintenant, l'heure de la théorie était venue…

_Bien, posez ça la. Les autres, vous m'apportez aussi votre travail, dit-il en se levant.

Une série d'élève se traina jusqu'au bureau en grommelant qu'il ne leur laissait pas assez de temps. Du côté des Griffondors, tout le monde regardait les maraudeurs. La plupart des élèves semblaient persuader qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose.

Pourtant les cinq premières minutes passèrent calmement, les élèves ayant révisé pour les examens connaissaient les réponses aux questions et Harry distribuait des points équitablement. Il gardait quand même un œil sur les quatre garçons qui s'agitaient. Mais Harry ne voyait rien d'alarmant. Ils promenaient juste une bouteille d'eau dans la classe en direction d'une serpentard blonde. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent le regard de leur remplaçant, ils s'excusèrent en disant que Sarah, apparemment le nom de la fille, leur avait prêté et qu'ils avaient oublié de la rendre. Harry ne broncha et continua son cours. Pourtant cette bouteille le dérangeait. Elle était un peu opaque, comme si ce n'était pas de l'eau. Harry regarda la jeune fille boire et eut soudain une illumination.

_Lâchez ça !

La bouteille sauta des mains de la fille qui en avait déjà bu une gorgée. Harry s'approche pour ramasser l'arme du crime, en espérant que le filtre d'amour n'avait pas fait effet par une seule gorgée.

Dommage pour lui, les maraudeurs avaient prévu que leur professeur ne serait pas stupide et avait soigneusement choisi un élixir assez puissant. Et la jeune fille commença à sauter au cou de son professeur en essayant de lui faire des bisous partout. ilol/i Harry se débattit comme il put et réussit finalement à poser la fille sur sa chaise.

_Si vous bouger, je saute par la fenêtre.

La jeune serpentard le regarda avec des yeux larmoyant mais resta à sa place.

Harry se tourna vers les maraudeurs qui essayaient de s'empêcher de rire, sans grand succès. Il était furieux. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas prouver qu'ils avaient mis le filtre même si c'était évident pour tout le monde. Les élèves commençaient à s'agiter et à parler.

_TAISEZ-VOUS TOUS !

La classe sursauta. Même son père et ses amis eurent un hoquet de surprise à travers leurs larmes de rire.

_Vous allez page 50 et vous me faîtes l'exercice. Pendant ce temps, je vais fabriquer la potion pour aider cette jeune fille. Aucun commentaire ! finit-il en voyant les airs dégoutés des élèves.

Il se mit au travail en ruminant. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds comme ça, même si il ne devait influer en rien sur l'instant. En colère, il finit rapidement la potion alors que la fille gloussait dans son coin. Quand il lui apporta, elle se leva et commença à lui tripoter les fesses. Harry l'attrapa brusquement mais elle n'en fit que glousser d'avantages. Définitivement au bord de la crise, il lui fit avaler le liquide et la vit, avec soulagement, virer au rouge sous l'effet de la honte. Le survivant commençait légèrement à se calmer mais quand il se retourna, il vit Lily Evans avec un air désapprobateur mais amusé qui regardait en direction de James… qui jouait avec un vif d'or. Ce fut la goutte en trop. Harry n'attendit même pas d'avoir récupérer sa baguette et envoya le vif d'or droit dans la bouche de son père. Celui-ci manqua de s'étrangler sous le choc alors que tout le monde le regardait stupéfiés. James Potter avait perdu le contrôle de son vif d'or. Il le recracha avec difficultés et la petite balle tomba sur la table, tout froissé. Harry s'avança à côté et sourit au jeune homme.

_Ah bah, forcément… Il va marcher beaucoup moins bien maintenant…

Puis, retenant un fou rire face à la tête verte de rage de son père, il regagna son bureau et recommença son cours.

Mais du côté des griffondors, la tension montait. Harry voyait bien que James Potter n'avait pas apprécié ce coup là. Il ne se calmait pas. Et personne ne l'y aidait. Lily écoutait attentivement le cours pour lever la main et faire gagner des points à sa maison. Remus haussait négligemment les épaules à chaque interpellation de James mais gardait tout de même un petit sourire en coin. Peter tressautait sur son siège en attendant la suite. Et Sirius aidait James à planifier un nouveau plan.

Soudain, les fioles de potions placées sur le bureau commencèrent à s'élever dans les airs… Et à exploser en l'air. Harry, placé au fond de la classe, sursauta en voyant ces sortes de feux d'artifices partirent de son bureau.

Une fois la surprise puis la frayeur passée, les élèves commencèrent à rire. Les Griffondors parce qu'ils devinaient clairement la baguette de James et de Sirius cachées sous leur bureau, et les Serpentard parce qu'ils attendaient une magistrale punition de la part du professeur de potion. Quand à Harry, il devait avouer que le spectacle qui se tenait devant lui était assez impressionnant. Un sourire lui échappa et devant cette faiblesse, les deux maraudeurs accélérèrent la cadence. Maintenant, ils dévastaient toute l'étagère de réserve.

Harry aurait bien voulu voir jusqu'où ils iraient mais après tout, il devait quand même les arrêter. Il envoya leurs baguettes sur le bureau avec une telle violence qu'ils en tombèrent par terre. S'approchant, Harry leur chuchota en passant :

_Si peu subtil, mes petits…

Les maraudeurs sourirent. Et tentèrent de se relever mais le sol glissait sous leur pieds et il ne faisait que retomber. La scène était vraiment comique. D'un côté, il y avait les deux garçons qui patinaient sur la pierre, et de l'autre Harry s'afférait à ranger les débris avec un air parfaitement innocent.

_Arrête de m'agripper ! cria James. Tu me fais tomber encore plus !

_Mais c'est toi qui m'accroche ! Merde Cornedrus, tu ne peux pas faire attention ! Outch ! Fais attention, tu viens de me donner une baffe, idiot ! lui répondit Sirius.

Le survivant avait arrêté son rangement et s'était finalement assis sur le bureau. Il regardait son père et son parrain tenter de se taper mutuellement et de se relever en même temps. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit autant. Il était maintenant sur que c'était ici qu'il devait être. Pourquoi repartir quand tu sais que ceux que tu aimes sont là ? Mais n'y avait-il vraiment personne d'autre. De temps en temps, Harry se demandait si Hermione serait un jour pour lui quelqu'un de plus qu'une simple amie. Et il n'avait jamais réussi à le savoir… Non, en fait il se mentait à lui-même. C'était sa meilleure amie, elle était là pour lui… Pourtant c'était bien de l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour elle…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la cloche qui retentit finalement.

_Bon, je vous libère.

Regardant les deux garçons se relever, il prit un air sévère.

_Je devrais rajouter des points à Griffondor pour ce merveilleux dernier cours que vous avez fait passé à vos amis. Enfin, dit-il en regardant les serpentard, amis est un grand mot, n'est-ce pas ?

_En effet monsieur, répondit James avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

_Partez vite et allez bousiller tous les cours que vous voyez, vous l'avez bien mérité !

_Merci monsieur.

Le groupe commença à s'éloigner. Harry vit alors Dumbledore dans l'embrasure de la porte. « c'est l'heure de partir »pensa-t-il.

Il vit alors son père revenir en courant.

_Vous me l'avez vraiment cassé, monsieur, dit-il en lui montrant son vif d'or. Je pensais que vous pourriez le garder en trophée…

Harry sourit.

_Bien sur, je l'afficherais bien haut pour montrer mes exploits.

Il congédia le jeune homme. Le vif d'or marquait sa main tant il le serait fort. Le James de cette époque ne pouvait pas savoir ce que ça signifiait…

D'un air absent, Harry prit la potion du directeur et la but d'un coup. Il ne se sentit même pas toucher le sol en s'évanouissant.


	18. Chapter 18

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elle me font très plaisir !

j'espère que la suite ne vous décévra pas,

Bonne lecture !

**18. Aventure est juste un nom romantique pour problème**

Cela aurait pu être un jour comme les autres pour Hermione. Elle avait eu cours toute la matinée et devait assister un médicomage durant les trois heures de l'après-midi. Elle excellait maintenant dans son domaine même si les débuts avaient été difficiles car elle devait changer toute sa façon de travailler. Fini le par cœur, fini le travail en plus. Maintenant, il fallait tout analyser et la masse de travail demandée étaient trop abondante et ne donnait aucun temps libre pour faire des recherches soit même. Mais elle avait le temps de faire son travail le soir. Depuis un mois, elle n'avait plus de rendez-vous quotidien avec Harry. Depuis un mois il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle. Elle avait d'abord pensé que c'était sa rupture avec Ginny qui l'avait bouleversé mais maintenant, elle s'inquiétait de cette absence. Même à l'académie ils ne savaient pas où il était.

Hermione rentra distraitement dans le service des urgences où elles acceptaient de faire du bénévolat une semaine sur deux. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle ne ressentait cette excitation infantile à l'idée d'aider les gens, de les rencontrer.

Passant la porte, elle rentra dans une jeune femme. Murmurant un vague « merci », elle continua son chemin.

_J'ai tant changé que ça Hermione ? Peut-être suis-je une vieille maintenant ?

L'interpellée se retourna. Elle observa un moment la jeune femme quis e tenait devant elle mais ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage. Soudain, le nez de celle-ci se transforma en un groin.

_Tonks ! Oh par Merlin qu'est-ce que tu as changé !

_En fait, ce n'est qu'un visage empreinté. Je me suis coupée et le service d'accidents du travail ne veut pas me le conter. Donc, j'ai eu recours à ce petit stratège.

_Qui es tu alors ?

_je suis la chouchoute du monsieur du service des accidents du travail, tout simplement.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit.

_C'est tellement logique ! Viens, allons s'asseoir.

Les deux femmes s'affaissèrent sur un des canapés de la salle de détente. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu.

_Alors, pourquoi t'es toute seule ? Remus n'est pas venu ? demanda Hermione.

_Non, je ne lui ai pas vraiment dit, je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'inquiète pour cette petite babiole…

Elles continuèrent ainsi à parler de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes. Hermione hésitait. Elle aurait bien voulu lui demander…

_Comment tu as su, Tonks ?

_Su quoi ?

_Su que c'était Remus qu'il te fallait, répondit Hermione en rougissant.

_Oh ! ça… Eh bien ce n'est pas très compliqué, la première fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai juste trouvé différent des autres. Il y a eu un petit quelque chose entre nous mais rien de vraiment fantasmagorique. Bref, par le coup de foudre. Et puis j'ai appris à le connaître et j'ai finalement réalisé qu'il comptait plus pour moi qu'un simple ami… Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle finalement en voyant Hermione songeuse.

_Rien de très particulier…

_Bien, dit-elle un peu déçu de cette réponse. J'imagine que tu sais ce que tu fais. Bien sur, toutes les amitiés ne se transforment pas en amour, si tu voies ce que je veux dire.

Hermione pinça les lèvres.

_Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

_Désolé ma chère, c'est juste que c'est peut-être une idée qui t'es passé par la tête et, d'après ce que j'ai observé, Harry t'aime beaucoup en tant qu'amie. Et pour le moment, il n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre.

_Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, répondit Hermione en rougissant. Et puis, pour Harry, il ne donne même plus de nouvelle alors quand à savoir ce qu'il veut ou ne veut pas ou ce qui ai bien pour lui…

Hermione souffla. De son côté, Tonks savait parfaitement ce que ressentait la jeune femme. Depuis la disparition d'Harry, Remus lui-même était de mauvais poil. Personne ne savait s'il était parti de son plein gré ou si quelque chose lui était arrivé et le gouvernement avait refusé de faire des recherches. Après tout, disait-il, Harry Potter a disparu toute l'année dernière alors qui dit qu'il ne nous refait pas le même coup ? Bande d'hypogriffes stupides ! Ils n'avaient aucun respect ou reconnaissance pour celui qui les avait libéré de Voldemort.

Tonks décida finalement de partir en voyant la queue de patients qui s'agglutinait à l'entrée. Quand à Hermione, elle se remit au travail. Mais pas pour longtemps. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, elle vit surgir un homme blonde de la fenêtre de l'accueil.

_Excusez-moi, demanda-t-il. Je cherche Hermione Granger. Elle est bénévole ici.

_Qu'est ce que tu fous ici Malefoy ?

_Voyons, n'ais-je pas le droit de venir dire un petit bonjour à une amie ?

_Une amie ? Mais bien sûr mon petit canard en sucre, je suis là pour toi, répondit-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

_J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça… Ah, pourquoi être aussi cruelle, Granger.

_Pourquoi t'es là ?

_J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas le bien venu. J'me trompe, peut-être. Tu sais, cette guerre m'a rendu un peu parano…

_J'attends une réponse.

_J'ai besoin d'aide, annonça-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

_Et en quoi je viens faire quelque chose là dedans ?

_Je dois écrire un article sur Sainte-Mangouste et j'ai besoin d'un petit témoignage…

_Et tu t'attends vraiment à ce que je te trouve quelqu'un ?

_pas vraiment… Je pensais t'interroger toi.

Hermione ne sut que dire. Elle, interroger dans les journaux par le journaliste montant de la gazette. C'était une proposition vraiment énorme…

_qu'est-ce que ça cache ?

_Rien, tu quittes ton bénévolat dans une heure et je passe te prendre pour l'interview.

_Et on ira où ?

_je voulais aller chez moi au départ…

Hermione commença à protester.

_Mais, continua-t-il, je me suis dit que tu n'apprécierais pas. Je me suis peut-être fourvoyer… Non, apparemment non, ajouta-t-il en voyant la jeune fille serrer les poings. On peut aller diner quelque part, je connais un endroit très mignon où ils font de délicieux petits pains à la viande. Alors ?

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Il était gentil avec elle et l'invitait quelque part. Deux choses qu'elle n'aurait certainement jamais cru possible. Draco Malefoy cacherait-il quelque chose ? Ou aurait-il simplement changé ?

_je suis partante. Passe à sept heures devant chez moi.

_Chez toi ?

_Ben oui, il faut bien que je rentre pour me changer, non ?

Disant cela, elle montra sa blouse blanche que recouvraient un jean et un tee-shirt très classique. Draco sourit.

_Bah, tu fais effet même comme ça ma chère…

Harry se réveilla avec un affreux mal de crâne. Il était allongé à même le sol. Autour de lui, il sentait une agitation massive. Ses yeux s'accommodaient difficilement à la lumière mais même sans ceux-là, il pouvait deviner qu'il était sur le chemin de traverse. Le bruit des cages agitées par leurs captifs, les gens qui parlaient, les cloches qui sonnaient à l'entrée d'un client dans un magasin environnent. Il était de retour chez lui.

Les couleurs affluèrent quand il arriva finalement à ouvrir les yeux. Il était couché dans un coin sombre, habillé de la même façon qu'il y avait moins de deux minutes. Enfin, des minutes… Son séjour dans le passé lui revenait par bride, lui amenant un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le chaudron baveur. Il était présentable et il était environ cinq heures et demie. Hermione n'en reviendrait pas quand il allait tout lui raconter. Il avança péniblement jusqu'à la porte et s'assit sur la première chaise qu'il rencontra. Ses jambes étaient encore lourdes, moins que lors de l'allée mais pas normales non plus. L'agitation dans le bar lui sembla anormale. Les gens couraient ers un petite porte sur le côté.

Soudain, la pièce se figea. Harry eu une impression de déjà-vu. Mais avant de pouvoir réagir, une fumée noire trop connue envahie la pièce. Harry n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'il tombait déjà de sa chaise, inconscient.


	19. Chapter 19

**19. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid**

Harry s'était finalement habitué à l'obscurité du lieu dans lequel il avait atterri. C'était une petite pièce sombre, sans fenêtre qui ressemblait dangereusement à une cellule. L'humidité rongeait les murs et la moisissure était la seule décoration de la pièce. Harry s'était réveillé en meilleur état que la dernière fois et pour le moment, la seule chose qu'il arrivait à penser était que ce n'était pas la même situation que la dernière fois. Il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Il ne savait pas s'il lui avait fallu des secondes ou des heures avant de prendre conscience de l'état où il se trouvé.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air. Il commençait à paniquer. Il s'était juré de tout faire pour ne plus revivre dans la crainte comme lors du retour de Voldemort. Mais ce « plus jamais ça » n'avait pas duré longtemps apparemment. Peut-être Voldemort n'était-il pas mort ? Peut-être était-ce lui-même qui était mort ? Il avait du mal à respirer. Il s'allongea, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Il devait se calmer. Tout ça, ce n'était que des hypothèses complètement stupides. Le mage noir était mort sous ses yeux, de ses mains. Et lui-même se sentait vivant grâce à la douleur des hématomes qu'il s'était fait en se cognant contre les murs à son réveil. Harry eu un sourire grimaçant. Il avait du être bien ridicule à avancer contre un mur pendant quelques minutes. Mais disons qu'il n'avait pas encore vraiment repris ses esprits à ce moment là et qu'il croyait… En fait, il ne savait pas du tout ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça.

Enfin calmé, il tenta une nouvelle fois de chercher quelques indices lui permettant de se repérer, de découvrir un petit quelque chose qui lui dirait où il était. Fermant les yeux, il sentit un souffle sur son visage. Une ouverture devait s'être faîtes entre les briques de la cellule. C'est vrai que celle-ci n'était pas très bien entretenue. Mais au moins, il n'y avait ni cadavre ni ossement qui pourrait lui faire piquer une réelle crise d'angoisse. Il avait tout fait pour oublier son ancienne vie, et en quelques mois il du admettre qu'il avait bien réussi. Il se leva et commença à chercher la petite fente qui pourrait lui sauver la vie. Après quelques minutes, il trouva dans un coin de mur une brique mal placée. Il la sortit le plus vite possible, un nouvel espoir l'encourageant. Dernière se trouvait l'extérieur.

Harry souffla. Il était sauvé. Il passa sa main à travers le mur pour faire signe à des gens qui pouvaient passer mais sa main se heurta contre un mur invisible. La cellule était protégé d'un sortilège la rendait imperceptible par les gens de l'extérieur. Harry était au bord du désespoir. Autant quand Voldemort l'avait attrapé, il savait qui était son adversaire, autant là, il était dans le noir total. Jetant un autre coup d'œil dehors, il remarqua que sa cellule ne donnait même pas sur la rue mais sur la cour d'une maison. Celle –ci lui semblait un peu familière mais aucune certitude fulgurant n'atteignit son esprit. Il était vraiment fatigué. Refermant l'ouverture, il s'allongea et tenta de trouver le sommeil, espérant qu'à son réveil tout serait redevenu normal.

C'était un coucher de soleil. Harry était avec Ron et il échangeait leurs impressions sur le dernier match de quidditch. C'était le dernier souvenir qu'il avait de son meilleur ami. Puis Harry se retrouva dans une cellule, un serpent enroulé autour de sa taille, Voldemort le narguant. Son rêve se transforma en cauchemar. Une intense douleur le prit. Il se tordit dans tous les sens, essayant de se débarrasser de cette sensation, de ce souvenir qui lui remontait. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, il se rendit compte que la douleur n'était pas fictive. Il était toujours au même endroit que quelques heures auparavant. Tout était pareil sauf cette douleur insupportable qui se répandait dans son corps et dans son âme. Puis tout s'arrêta et un rire surgit autour de lui. Mais il ne vit rien. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée mais personne ne sortit. Il n'y avait que ce rire qui le narguait et qui s'éloignait dans le couloir. Complètement désorienté et endoloris, Harry sombra dans l'inconscience.

Le même jeu dura pendant plusieurs jours, en tout cas d'après l'estimation du temps qu'Harry pouvait avoir. Chaque fois, la porta s'ouvrit et personne n'entrait, juste ce rire quand Harry se tordait de douleur. Celui-ci n'arrivait même pas à être assez lucide pour tenter d'attraper cette personne trop lâche pour montrer son visage. Après plusieurs visites, le survivant avait enfin compris le mécanisme du sortilège autour de la cellule. Toute personne à l'extérieur ne pouvait rien voir. Mais ceux de l'intérieur ne pouvait voir personne. Harry pensait que c'était ce bracelet qu'on lui avait mis qui l'empêchait de voir son agresseur. En tout cas, quoi que soit cette magie noire, il devait trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Mais aucune idée ne voulait apparaître. Son ennemi savait exactement quand il devait attaquer pour garder son prisonnier en incapacité de réfléchir. Et Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie.

Puis vint le jour que le survivant attendait : son agresseur avait du retard et il avait recouvré presque toutes ses capacités. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse alors que la porte s'ouvrit, il décida de suivre son instinct. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, il se jeta droit devant lui… Et il entra en contact avec une masse qu'il projeta à terre. Il commença alors à taper sur ce corps qu'il avait enfin trouvé, sur cet ennemi à qui il avait donné consistance. Mais l'instant de liberté dura peu et Harry fut projeté violement contre le mur. Ce ne fut plus un rire qui surgit mais une voix familière au survivant. Il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part.

_Arrête petit idiot ! Tu crois vraiment que tu peux t'en sortir de cette manière ? Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ça ne me distraie plus de te voir souffrir ! Tu dois comprendre Potter. La vie n'est pas douce mon cher et tu vas comprendre toute la signification du mot douleur dans cette pièce. Car dès que tu en auras assez de notre petit jeu, j'amènerais ta jolie petite amie. Granger, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry voulut lui crier tout ce qu'il ressentait, le rabaisser, lui faire comprendre qu'à la fin, la victoire serait sienne car il gagnait toujours. Il voulait lui dire de laisser Hermione tranquille. Il voulait lui dire qu'il ne lui permettait pas de ruiner sa vie comme ça. Mais rien ne sortit. Juste un nouveau cri sous la douleur.

Et une fois seul dans l'obscurité de la cellule, il n'arrivait pas à se trouver courageux ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Il était lâche d'avoir échoué dans sa tentative d'évasion. Il était lâche de laisser Hermione se faire des illusions sur la nature de ses sentiments pour elle. Il n'était bien sur pas aveugle et ça ne lui avait pas échappé qu'elle le regardait maintenant différemment. Mais il savait pertinemment que c'était seulement parce qu'elle se sentait exiler. Elle avait perdu tous ses repères : Ron, Poudlard… Et lui, il appréciait qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à lui. Et peut-être qu'au fond de lui elle était plus qu'une amie. Seulement, il en doutait un peu et ne voulais pas vraiment vérifier. Ce séjour au noir lui permettait de remetrre de l'ordre dans sa vie. Et ce qu'il voulait là maintenant, c'était une pause, une cassure avec tout ce qu'il connaissait.

Toujours dans ses pensées, Harry partit regarder par le trou dans le mur. Alors qu'il regardait le mouvement des feuilles tombées sur le sol et soumises au vent, son œil fut attiré par un parchemin glissé entre deux briques sur le côté. Intrigué, il le sortit et découvrit une écriture déterminée recouvrant le coin du papier.

centeri Je ne sais pas qui va me lire. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un va me lire. Mais je veux témoigner une dernière fois. Si j'ai atterri ici, c'est parce que j'ai décidé de me battre pour ce qui me semblait juste.

J'ai vécu toute ma vie dans cette maison, j'ai vu des gens passer dans cette cellule sans jamais éprouver aucune compassion. Mais maintenant que mon avenir m'appartient, je ne veux pas qu'on me le vole. Tous les jours, mon père descend me voir. Peu de gens connaissent l'existence de cette cellule. Ma mère me croit en mission pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais en fait, j'ai refusé cette mission. Pour une raison toute simple, d'ailleurs. Un raison que j'ai pourtant eu du mal à accepter moi-même. Mais peut-on vraiment maîtriser ses propres sentiments. Je ne suis pas amoureux. Mais je tiens beaucoup à elle. Je l'ai rencontré parce que je l'ai sauvé, lui, le survivant, l'élu. J'ai longuement hésité à le faire, d'ailleurs. Il m'avait tellement fait chié, celui-là !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris ce mot. Certainement pour être sur de mes décisions. Quoi de mieux pour s'avouer quelque chose que de l'écrire ? Si je survis, je reviendrais chercher cette lettre et je la brulerais.

Un sang-pur ne s'appesantit pas sur son sort. Même si il a des sentiments pour une inférieur./i/center

Harry était complètement ébahi. Il n'y avait pas de date. Cette lettre semblait assez vielle mais vu l'humidité ambiante, elle pouvait avoir été écrite n'importe quand. L'estomac du survivant se noua. Si cette lettre était toujours là, cela voulait dire que le propriétaire n'était jamais ressortit.

Abattu, Harry s'effondra par terre et attendit que le temps passe.

Des pas se rapprochaient dans le couloir. Cela faisait quelques temps que son agresseur n'était pas revenu. Harry ne se sentait plus le courage de lutter. Il avait remis la lettre à sa place et n'osait plus regarder dehors, se disant que celui qui avait creusé le trou n'en avait pas vraiment profité.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux.

_Potter ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Interloqué, Il leva les yeux sur Draco Malefoy. Il parvint à peine à articuler une réponse tellement qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de parler.

_Quoi ? dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

_Oh merde ! Je vais encore avoir des ennuis ! Tu sais que t'es chez moi, là ! ça fait des mois que je suis pas descendu ici et quand je viens, je te découvre toi ! Par Merlin, t'as une chance de dingue, le balafré !

S'approchant, Draco attrapa le jeune homme affaibli et le leva. Il commença à le trainer hors du lieu quand il s'arrêta brusquement.

_Tu peux t'appuyer contre la paroi un moment ? Merci.

D'un mouvement vif, il se rendit vers le trou dans le mur et en retira un parchemin qu'il mit distraitement dans sa poche.

_C'est bon, Potter. On va te sortir de ce foutoir maintenant.


	20. Chapter 20

**20. On dit que la vie n'est qu'une immense dérision**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes que les deux jeunes hommes avançaient dans l'obscur couloir. Harry tenait à peine debout et leur rythme était très lent. Draco devait s'arrêter à chaque intersection pour s'assurer que personne n'arrivait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il allait avoir des ennuis avec tout ça, surtout lorsque personne n'allait le croire quand il annoncerait qu'il ne savait pas qu'Harry Potter était enfermé dans sa cave depuis plus d'un mois. Enfin, il assumerait, comme d'habitude, et cela fera de lui le méchant de l'histoire, comme toujours. Relevant le balafré sur son épaule, il reprit la marche. Il connaissait ce dédale de couloir par cœur et pourrait le faire seul les yeux fermés. Mais le fait d'avoir sous sa responsabilité le meilleur ami d'Hermione, ça le faisait un peu stresser. Il avait tellement travaillé pour acquérir sa confiance…

Sortant de ses pensées, il se concentra sur les bruits environnent. Il avait une très mauvaise intuition et pourtant il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans toute cette histoire. Qui pourrait attaquer Potter aujourd'hui ? C'était stupide et irréfléchi vu que personne ne soutiendrait un tel acte.

La lumière du jour daigna enfin éclairer le couloir que prirent les deux hommes. Draco souffla, maintenant, ils étaient sortis d'affaire, ils rentraient dans la limite du sortilège de surveillance de la maison.

Déposant Harry sur le lit, il alla chercher tous les médicaments qu'il pouvait trouver et contacta Hermione le plus vite possible. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle arrive car il ne s'y connaissait pas le moins du monde en médicomagie. Il pouvait juste affirmer que Potter était vivant.

Sortant son vieux message de sa poche, il se demanda si Potter l'avait trouvé. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'un tissu de délire écrits alors qu'il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir correctement. Il l'avait oublié là bas, certainement par peur de retourner dans cette cellule.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur une Hermione paniquée.

_qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

_Je sais, répondit-il. Je viens de le trouver dans cet état il y a quelques minutes. Je t'attendais pour prévenir les aurors.

Hermione était déjà au chevet de son ami. Elle observait les dégâts physiques quand Harry lui prit la main et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

_Ne les préviens pas, s'il te plait.

Confuse, la jeune fille se tourna vers Draco.

_Il ne veut pas qu'on appelle. Il ne veut pas qu'on les prévienne. Ça veut dire que je ne peux pas l'amener l'hôpital pour le soigner.

_Au diable ce qu'il veut, alors. Tu as vu dans quel état il est ?

_C'est lui qui décide Draco, pas nous ! Et puis, ça devrait t'arranger, non ? Avec ça, tu ne peux plus être impliqué dans son enlèvement !

Draco en resta bouche bée, tous ces mois de travail pour rien. Eh bien, dire qu'il l'avait cru différente.

_Tu fiches le camp d'ici avec ton héros.

Hermione le regarda avec étonnement.

_Je ne comprends pas…

_Vraiment, Granger ? Devrais-je m'en étonné ? Toi et ton cher Potter, vous sortez de chez moi. Emmène aussi tes stupides allusions !

Et les deux se retrouvèrent sur le pas de la porte sans qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit.

_Le con ! Oh le con !

Hermione tapait violement contre la porte en ébène du manoir. Comment avait-il osé faire ça ! Voyant Harry se tenir difficilement debout sur les marches, elle abandonna son idée de vengeance et parti vers chez elle.

De l'autre côté de la porte, le sang-pur ne pouvait que se blâmer lui-même d'avoir pu croire qu'Hermione Granger pourrait un jour regarder quelqu'un d'autre que le célèbre Harry Potter.

_ça va mieux ?

La voix d'Hermione surgit dans la tête du survivant qui émergeait de son énième évanouissement.

_Je pourrais aller mieux.

_Bien sur. Je t'ai préparé une potion de repos, tu vas dormir pendant quelques heures et après, tu devrais être en état de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je te soigne correctement.

_je n'ai pas besoin d'être soigné, Mione. Ça passera tout seul ?

_Vraiment ? Parce que moi, je n'en suis pas si sûre.

_Je te dis que ça va aller, lui cria-t-il en se débarrassant de son main posée sur son front.

Elle se leva du lit comme s'il lui avait mis une gifle.

_Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Harry secoua la tête.

_Mione, attend ! Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas très bien ce que je fais en ce moment. J'ai juste de mal à comprendre que tout ça c'est fini, c'est enfin fini.

La jeune fille regarda un moment son meilleur ami se calmer sur le lit. Il avait l'air tellement fragile comme ça, tellement vulnérable. Et elle voulait faire quelque chose pour l'aider, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là pour lui. Très lentement, elle s'approche du lit et prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Le regardant dans les yeux, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Conscient de ce qui allait ses passer, Harry repensa à sa réflexion dans la cellule, à la lettre. Tout défila très vite. Mais là, ce qu'il voulait, c'était sentir la présence réconfortante d'Hermione, c'était savoir qu'il était de retour. C'était savoir qu'il n'était pas seul.

Alors il l'embrassa, cherchant toutes les réponses dans ce baiser, dans ce corps qui s'offrait totalement à lui.

Harry se sentait rongé par le remord. Il avait utilisé son amie pour combler sa solitude. Il ne pouvait plus rester là, il étouffait. Sortant de la chambre sans réveiller Hermione encore endormie et blottie dans les couvertures, il s'habilla et saisie un stylo. Une note, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de laisser pour lui exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait, pour lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié là où elle voulait de l'amour. Une note, c'était tout ce qu'il laissait avant de s'en aller.

Pour ne pas revenir…


	21. Chapter 21

**21. Décollage**

_Bonjour, je cherche le bureau du recruteur.

Sarah regarda avec des yeux ronds le garçon qui venait de s'approcher de son bureau. Brun avec ses yeux verts, il ressemblait un ange. Quoi de plus approprié dans le quartier général de l'équipe de quidditch de Londres ? Depuis qu'elle tenait l'accueil, la jeune fille était au comble de la joie : elle rencontrait des stars, étaient appréciées et indiquait leur chemin à des mecs très très mignons. Que demander de plus ?

_Vous avez rendez-vous ?

_Oui, c'est au nom d'Harry Morty.

_Quel joli nom !

Le jeune homme lui sourit, apparemment amusé. Si elle n'avait pas déjà un petit-copain, elle aurait volontiers fondu devant celui-là. Laissant un peu ses pensées, elle saisit le téléphone.

_Monsieur Karted ? C'est Sarah de l'accueil, j'ai ici un jeune homme qui dit avoir rendez-vous. Son nom est Morty… Bien, je vous l'envoie tout de suite. C'est la troisième porte à droite, dit-elle au jeune homme en lui montrant un long couloir.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner en réfléchissant aux chances qu'elle avait de le revoir. Sarah Ofield n'était pas une mangeuse d'hommes mais elle pensait vraiment que si on voyait un peu plus la beauté là où elle était, elle serait un peu moins la où elle n'était pas. C'est sur cette pensée philosophique qu'elle se remit à trier le courrier.

itoc toc/i

_Entrez !

Monsieur Karted était un vieil home bon vivant. Il avait toujours cru que sa vie s'arrêterait aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé et il avait vécu autant qu'il le pouvait. Aujourd'hui, il tentait d'aider d'autres à vivre de la même manière. Cette façon de faire n'était pas toujours très appréciée car elle pouvait paraître un peu égoïste et irresponsable mais en fait, elle insufflait à ces jeunes une certaine notion de devoir. Et de cela, Karted était fier. C'était pour cela qu'il était toujours là alors que l'équipe de Londres avait chuté au fil des ans.

_Bonjour, vous devez être Harry Morty.

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

_Bien, je dois d'abord vous avertir que cela est très informel. Un recrutement ne se passe pas de cette manière normalement. Mais si vous avez lu les journaux, vous devez savoir que nous ne sommes pas vraiment au mieux de notre forme. Vous m'excuserez donc d'avoir sauter sur l'occasion quand vous avez téléphoné au centre de formation. Vous avez dit tenir le poste d'attrapeur ?

_En effet, monsieur.

_C'est assez fâcheux, nous en avons déjà un. Vous ne connaissez aucun autre poste.

_Non mais je vole très bien et j'apprends vite.

_Parfait, parfait… Vous avez joué dans une équipe universitaire ?

_Oui, je viens de passer deux ans en France à l'université nationale d'histoire de la magie. J'étais attrapeur là-bas.

_Bien…

Karted observait le jeune homme. Il était un peu déçu car il s'imaginait un garçon bien baraqué alors que celui-ci était plutôt mince et grand, exactement le physique d'un attrapeur. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas vérifier ses références car la France, c'était sur le continent, c'est-à-dire loin et inintéressant.

_Bien, continua-t-il, vous comprendrez que je ne peux vous faire rentrer tout de suite dans l'équipe. Il vous faut passer à travers deux « épreuves ». La plus facile : vous devez nous montrer que vous savez voler et que vous avez quelque chose à apporter à cette équipe pour la victoire. La seconde chose est loin d'être la plus facile : vous devez vous entendre avec le reste de l'équipe et le capitaine. Ils sont tous très sympathiques, je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais je ne vous demande pas d'être ami, je veux que vous soyez coordonner. Ça parait un peu con comme ça, mais c'est pas parce qu'on s'aime qu'on regarde dans la même direction.

Le garçon sourit. Il paraissait bien jeune tout d'un coup.

_Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez quel âge, déjà ? demanda Karted.

Son interlocuteur le regarda dans les yeux.

_J'ai vingt ans depuis début aout, monsieur.

Cela faisait environ vingt minutes qu'Harry était sortit du bureau du recruteur. Il avait stressé comme jamais à devoir mentir avec autant d'aplomb. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas si dur. Entre dix huit et vingt ans, il n'y avait pas une si grande marge. Et puis, toute cette histoire d'étude en France, ça marchait pas mal puisque ce Karted semblait un bon anglais nationaliste !

Le survivant se remémora comment il avait atterri là tout à fait par hasard. Depuis qu'il avait tout lâché, il ne faisait plus rien. Déjà un mois et demi était passé, noël arrivait à grand pas et il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus personne avec qui le fêter. Il n'avait plus de vie.

Alors il avait décidé de tout recommencer à zéro mais de choisir cette fois de mener une vie avec moins de responsabilité. Son premier reflexe avait été d'enlever sa cicatrice. Il avait passé deux semaines enfermé dans une chambre du chaudron baveur à éviter les gens qu'il connaissait et à inventer un sort de camouflage. Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire car sa cicatrice était tellement gorgée de magie qu'elle aspirait tous les sorts. Celui qu'il avait finalement trouvé était le plus simple du monde : c'était le maquillage ineffaçable. On prend du moldu, on y ajoute du sorcier et ça fait toujours un meilleur résultat que l'un ou l'autre seul ! Et puis, il était sortit pour voir dans le monde qui l'entourait les choses qu'il avait raté. Et il avait vu cet article dans le journal.

centerbLE QUIDDITCH DE LONDRES EN CHUTE LIBRE/center/b

L'article expliquait la création du club des années auparavant, privilège accordé seulement aux grandes villes. Tous les quatre ans se tenaient la coupe du monde dont l'équipe était constitué à parti de tous les joueurs d'Angleterre. Depuis environ cinquante ans, aucun joueur de Londres n'avait été recruté. Le club n'avait pas su évolué en même temps que le sport et les autres villes l'avaient rapidement dépassé. Maintenant, ils reconstituaient une toute nouvelle équipe sous le commandement d'un nouveau capitaine.

C'est là qu'Harry avait eu sa plus brillante idée depuis quelque temps. Dans la vie, il y avait deux choses qu'il faisait bien : tuer les méchants et voler. Alors autant se diriger vers cette deuxième option. Il avait téléphoné et avait trouvé une place facilement. Il n'était pas certain d'être attrapeur mais selon les rumeurs, l'attrapeur actuel n'était pas très doué donc il pourrait facilement se faire accepter. Harry se dirigea vers le magasin de quidditch. Il cherchait de quoi rénover un peu son balai pour qu'il soit à la hauteur pour les essais le lendemain.

Alors qu'il choisissait de nouveaux gants, il entendit une voix un peu trop familière dans son dos. Deux jeunes perlaient dans la rue, devant la vitrine du magasin.

_ça fait plus d'un mois, Hermione. S'il avait voulu réapparaître, il l'aurait fait.

_Mais il n'a pas pu partir comme ça ! Tu ne comprends pas !

_Bien sur que je ne comprend pas, tu ne m'expliques pas. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il parte ?

_Mais rien, au contraire…

La brune se blottit dans les bras de Malefoy. Harry était content qu'il se soit réconcilié. Mais voir son amie comme ça lui brisait le cœur. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire mal, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Décidément, quoiqu'il fasse, il le faisait de travers… Il recula vivement alors que le blond tournait la tête dans sa direction. C'était trop tôt pour qu'il revienne. Il ne savait même pas s'il devait revenir, s'il pouvait revenir.

_Je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui pardonné, Draco.

Le blond la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé et il ne voulait pas mettre son imagination en marche. En tout cas, les choses entre ces deux anciens amis étaient graves puisque Granger pleurait dans ses bras, Potter avait disparu et se cachait dans un magasin pour ne pas les rencontrer. Il fallait qu'il parle au balafré. Mais quand il convainquit enfin Hermione de rentrer à l'intérieur, le survivant était déjà partit et tous les talents de Malefoy ne suffirait pas à retrouver une ombre.


	22. Chapter 22

**22. Sans les autres, personne ne serait autre chose que rien**

Harry ne pouvait pas tenir en place. Il était censé rencontrer l'équipe et commencer les essais dans moins de cinq minutes et ils n'arrivaient pas à se concentrer sur le quidditch. Son esprit vagabondait dans toutes les directions, et en particuliers vers la jeune femme de l'accueil. Son visage lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il n'arrivait pas à poser un nom… Il n'osait pas aller lui demander s'il se connaissait même s'il avait longuement hésité.

Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur ses pieds. Pourquoi était-il aussi nul avec les filles. Si le monde était peuplé d'homme comme lui, on pourrait avoir une explication sur la folie des femmes.

La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit brusquement en face de lui. Une jeune fille surgit, les cheveux en bataille, hurlant contre le garçon qui la suivait.

_Non mais t'es complètement puéril, Alex ! On est plus à l'école maintenant ! Franchement qu'est ce qui m'a pris de t'accepter dans l'équipe ? Je dois devenir sénile, ajouta-t-elle doucement.

_Mais non, ma petite Vava, t'es en pleine jeunesse là.

La fille se retourna, prête à frapper le dénommé Alex quand Sarah quitta son comptoir pour arrêter son bras.

_Calme-toi Eva, t'as un invité, lui dit-elle en désignant Harry.

Eva le regarda de haut en bas avec un regard soupçonneux.

_T'es qui toi ?

Harry se leva précipitamment.

_Je suis Harry Morty, je viens postuler pour le poste d'attrapeur.

_Bien. T'as intérêt à être bon car franchement notre attrapeur est une merde myope.

_J'ai entendu, cria une voix dans le vestiaire.

Eva et Sarah se sourirent.

_Y va t'arriver des problèmes à force de faire ça, la réprimanda Sarah.

D'un signe de la main, Eva balailla ses paroles et fit signe à Harry et à l'équipe de se diriger vers le terrain.

_On va voir ce que tu vaux, Morty.

Harry enfourcha son balai en réprimant une grimace. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de prendre un nom aussi moche ?

Eva saisit plusieurs balles et les envoya dans toutes les directions, le plus vite possible. Harry avait du mal à tenir le rythme : elle demandait plus que ce qu'il avait fait à Poudlard. Il en rata quelques unes mais en somme, il pensait avoir bien réussit son coup. Cette impression disparut rapidement en voyant l'expression sur le visage d'Eva. Elle semblait sceptique. Le reste de l'équipe semblait assez étonné. Même Sarah fronçait les sourcils.

_C'était si mauvais que ça ? demanda Harry avec un sourire géné.

_Au contraire, c'était excellent, répondit Eva. Le problème c'est que nous n'avons jamais entendu parler de toi.

_En quoi c'est un problème ?

_Vois-tu Harry, je ne crois pas que ce soit possible que tu sois aussi bon au quidditch sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne te connaisse au moins de nom. La majeure partie d'entre nous avons été formé dans des sports études. L'autre s'est toujours tenue informée. Et toi, tu débarque de je-ne-sais-où et tu vole comme si tu avais toujours vécu sur ton balai. Impossible que tu sois resté si longtemps dans l'anonymat.

Harry déglutit péniblement. Il avait changé de nom pour qu'on ne le prenne pas parce qu'il était célèbre et maintenant, c'était parce qu'il avait changé de nom qu'il allait rater la chance de sa vie.

_Je ne comprends pas ce que vous attendez de moi.

_Tout simple, tu nous dis qui tu es.

_Je ne peux pas. Si j'ai changé de nom c'est bien parce que je n'avais pas l'intention de vous le dire.

_Oh le con !

Eva virait au rouge. Harry en déduisit qu'elle s'énervait assez vite.

Sarah s'approche et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Une conversation s'engagea entre les deux amies. Finalement, Eva jeta un bref regard à chaque joueur et elle donna sa décision.

_Tu n'es pas obligé de dire qui tu es mais on espère que tu nous feras un jour assez confiance pour ça. Ne me remercie pas, tout ça, c'est grâce à Sarah, à qui je tiens à préciser qu'elle sort avec un garçon génial nommé Samuel, finit-elle en regardant Sarah.

Celle-ci rougit violement en sortant des protestations confuses. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil pour la rassurer mais ce n'eut pour effet que de l'embarrasser encore plus. Il pouvait quand même voir qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente et il se sentait plus sûr de lui.

_On fait quoi pour commencer ?

_Je pense que lui présenter l'équipe ne serait pas inutile, dit Alex.

_En rang beau brun, je m'en occupe, rétorqua Eva en lui faisant un sourire glacial. Désolé, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry, ça fait neuf ans que je le connais et il est toujours comme ça.

Une fois l'équipe en rang, elle les désigna tour à tour.

_Le petit blond, c'est Valentin Klarks, batteur. Celui d'à côté, c'est Maxence Valerne, l'autre batteur. Je te passe les remplaçants, de toute façon, ils ne sont pas là aujourd'hui. Quand à l'attrapeur, c'est toi ! Ensuite, les quatre poursuiveurs : Sybil Fils, Lom Preil, Alexis Parkinson, et moi-même.

_Parkinson ?

_Oui, tu connais ? demanda Alex.

_J'ai rencontré une Parkinson une fois.

Eva éclata de rire.

_Ah ! Il a rencontré ta cousine ! Alors vois-tu Harry, il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence entre les deux cousins à part ce qui fait d'Alex un garçon.

_T'es bête, répliqua l'insulté.

_T'as de la réparti au moins.

Harry ne comprenait rien du tout de ce qui énervait aussi vite les deux. Il décida de tout casser car il voulait commencer le plus vite possible l'entrainement. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas volé longtemps.

_Et toi, tu t'appelles comment, coupa-t-il.

_Oh, désolé, répondit Eva. Moi, je suis Eva Potter.

Harry ouvrit grand la bouche, trop étonné pour parler. Elle sourit.

_Ah, t'as vite fais le rapprochement. Mais en fait, il n'y a rien à rapprocher. Mon père était un moldu et le nom de Potter est très répandu. Donc, je sais que beaucoup de monde pense que j'ai un lien de parenté quelconque avec le célèbre Harry Potter mais je suis juste une humble sang-mêlées parfaitement normale.

_De toute façon, c'est pas vraiment son nom, Potter, ajouta Alex.

_Non, c'est vrai, c'est le nom de mon beau-père. Mais je ne reconnais pas mon père donc je garde ce nom. Tu devrais faire de même Parkinson.

_Outch, ça me fait beaucoup de mal ce que tu me dis là Eva.

L'entrainement dura jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Harry ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. C'était finalement ça qu'il voulait, c'était ça qu'il lui fallait. Dans les vestiaires, les garçons commençaient déjà à l'accepter et lui racontèrent tous les petits potins amoureux. Seul Alex restait silencieux sur sa vie amoureuse. Les autres disaient que c'était parce qu'il avait trop à raconté mais Harry sentait que c'était autre chose.

A la sortie, il rencontra Sarah qui repartait chez elle.

_Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

_Avec plaisir, attrapeur.

_Pour le moment… J'espère que je ne vais pas me faire déchirer et couper en morceau par Eva.

_Elle est gentille, tu sais. Faut juste apprendre à la connaître.

_Tu la connaît depuis longtemps ?

_Non, je viens juste d'arrêter l'école, j'étais à Dumstrang. Eva et les autres ont presque tous vingt ans. Comme toi.

_Oui, comme moi…

_Pourtant tu ne les fais pas du tout.

_Vrai ?

_Je ne veux pas te vexer mais tu fais plus jeune.

_Je ne suis pas vexé… Laisse-moi te dire un secret : j'ai dix huit ans.

Sara s'arrêta et sautait sur place.

_Je le savais ! Je l'ai dis à Eva mais elle ne m'a pas cru ! C'est rassurant, tu sais, ajouta-t-elle en se calmant, d'habitude, je ne suis pas attirée par les hommes plus âgés... Merde !

Elle s'arrêta et se mit la main devant sa bouche.

_Je parle trop, s'excusa-t-elle dans un sourire.

Harry la regarda longuement alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher. Il la connaissait depuis à peine une journée et il avait déjà l'impression d'avoir passer sa vie avec elle.

_Il s'appelle comment ton copain, déjà ?

Sarah se tourna vivement vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Je me demandais si tu allais aborder le sujet. Je pensais que je te plaisais peut-être mais t'es assez mystérieux comme garçon. Je vais te dire un secret moi aussi : mon copain, c'est le frère d'Eva. Alors je suis un peu coincé, tu vois.

Une fois sur le perron, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis elle rentra, le laissant à des pensées plus ou moins acceptables.


	23. Chapter 23

**23. Le bonheur, c'est d'ouvrir un journal et de ne pas se voir dedans**

_Je maintiens qu'un homme ne peut pas aimer aussi facilement une femme moche qu'une femme peut tomber amoureuse d'un homme moche. Regarde, Valentin, il a trouvé une copine. Ta cousine Parkinson, par contre…

_Désolé, Eva, je ne suis pas de ton avis, répliqua Harry.

_Vraiment, cite moi une fille avec qui tu es sorti qui n'était pas belle.

_Elles étaient toutes forcément belles puisque c'est moi qui les voyait.

_Ah ! ça c'est bien répondu, s'écria Alex. Les hommes ont un cœur Eva, je commence à en avoir assez que tu ne le crois pas.

Les joueurs s'étaient réunis pour une petite fête pour l'ouverture des qualifications de la coupe du monde. L'équipe qui gagnait les qualifications internes pouvaient disposer de trois places dans l'équipe qui représenterait l'Angleterre. Harry s'entrainait avec acharnement depuis deux mois pour être choisit par l'équipe pour être un des sélectionné s'ils gagnaient. C'était ce soir que l'on votait. L'hiver touchait à sa fin et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser face aux prochains matchs qui les attendaient.

_Assez parlé, nous devons voter ! déclara Alex. Je propose des bulletins fermés puis le plus innocent d'entre nous dépouillera.

_Trouve quelqu'un d'innocent ici, Alex, et je te donne ma voix, répliqua Sybil.

Un éclat de rire couvrit les explications du jeune homme.

_Franchement, Alex, je crois qu'on n'a pas besoin de tout ça, décida Valentin. On est là pour s'amuser. Aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais eu l'intention de faire du professionnalisme avancé sauf… Trois d'entre nous.

_Je soutiens Val, dit Maxence. On a déjà choisi. C'est toi, Harry et Eva. Il n'y a pas de doute.

_Eh, s'écria Lom, j'avais l'intention de me proposer ! Si j'étais dans l'équipe, on pourrait gagner beaucoup en pariant contre l'Angleterre !

Le groupe partit en éclat de rire. Harry se sentait vraiment gêner de l'intérêt qu'on lui portait mais aussi très fier d'être finalement reconnu pour autre chose que son passionnant titre de survivant.

_Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, commença-t-il. Je n'ai pas autant d'expérience que les autres attrapeurs. Et puis, qui dit que l'on fera assez de points durant le championnat pour qu'on obtienne trois places ?

_Ne soit pas pessimiste, Harry, répondit Eva. L'équipe de cette année est spectaculairement douée. On va faire un carton !

_Votre attention s'il vous plait ! Je croie qu'Eva, le capitaine le plus insupportable d'Angleterre vient de nous faire un compliment !

_T'es con Alex, lui lança-t-elle en lui balançant son verre à la figure.

La soirée arrivait à son terme. Alex et Eva avaient depuis longtemps arrêté de se disputer et des stratégies de quidditch fusaient dans tous les sens. Harry n'avait jamais vu une telle motivation pour ce sport dans son entourage. C'était une première. Malgré tout, il avait une boule au ventre : se lasserait-il de tout ça ? Il ne le voulait pas mais il n'était pas vraiment stable et sûr de ses envies en ce moment. Il avait passé les fêtes avec eux, la saint-valentin arrivait et il commençait à se demander ce que ses amis pouvaient être devenus. Outre Hermione, il n'avait pas revu Neville, Luna, Remus… Autant de gens qu'il ne voulait pas oublier mais que ses choix avaient éloignés.

_J'ai apporté le journal !

Harry leva la tête et sourit à Sarah qui venait de rentrer dans la salle, le manteau tremper à cause de l'orage qui faisait rage dehors.

_Pourquoi ? demanda Valentin.

_Parce que… C'est toujours bien de savoir un peu ce qui se passe dehors. Et puis, apparemment, ils ont fini la chasse aux mangemorts et on peut enfin avoir des nouvelles colorées dans le journal.

Harry se rapprocha.

_La chasse est finie ?

_Ah ! J'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose qui intéresse notre mystérieux Harry-don-on-ne-connaît-pas-le-vrai-nom.

_Très drôle, répondit l'intéressé sans rire du tout. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il dise ?

_Eh bien, le dernier groupe de mangemort aurait été à l'origine d'un squat au manoir Malefoy. Celui-ci ne serait au courant de rien. Apparemment, d'après les perquisitions, ils y auraient eu séquestration d'une ou plusieurs personnes il y a quelques mois. On en sait pas plus.

_Pas de noms ?

_Rien.

Harry respira plus tranquillement. Il ne risquait plus rien et Draco avait été assez discret pour ne rien dire sur lui. Il n'avait normalement plus de raison pour ne pas reprendre son vrai nom mais il aimait bien le fait que son nom ai disparu des pages de la Gazette.

Se tournant pour remercier Sarah, il remarqua une trace dans son cou.

_Comment tu t'ai fait ça ?

_Quoi ?

_La marque dans ton cou. Tu t'es cognée quelque part ?

_Oh, ça ? répondit-elle, gênée. Ce n'est rien, j'ai fait tombé une casserole la dernière fois que j'ai fais la cuisine.

_Ah, répondit Harry, sceptique.

_Sarah, appela Eva en l'emmenant vers un coin de la pièce. Tu ne fais plus la cuisine à la moldue depuis une éternité. Qu'est ce qui se passe, alors ?

La jeune fille ne pouvait pas parler à Eva. Pas à elle. Mais pourtant, elle devait faire sortir tout ça.

_je me suis disputée avec Samuel.

_Et ça t'a donné envie de faire la cuisine ?

_Eva !

_désolé. Je ne te dirais pas que je t'avais prévenu…

_Alors abstiens-toi !

_Ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon frère que je ne voie pas qu'il a petit penchant pour l'alcool. Je sais que tu veux toujours aider tout le monde mais c'est peut-être à moi de me charger de Sam. Non ? Et puis, tu a quoi ? dix-huit ans ? On est encore jeune à cet âge.

_Parce qu'à vingt on est vieux ?

_Plus vieux.

_Dingue, Eva, tu es profonde quand tu veux… Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que je devrais laisser tomber ton frère ?

_Pas exactement. Je dis juste que tu as toujours préféré les yeux verts. On ne lutte pas contre sa nature, Sarah.

_C'est la pire excuse que j'ai jamais entendu !

_Allez. Arrête de pleurer et vient t'amuser : y en a un qui ne te quitte jamais des yeux. Je ne sais même plus comment il est encore capable d'attraper le vif d'or !

Harry repoussa la porte de la cuisine. Les filles n'étaient jamais vraiment discrètes quand elles se faisaient des confidences. Mais là, au moins, il savait qu'il avait une ouverture. Il se dirigeait vers le salon lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Eva se précipita dans le hall.

_Laisse, dit-elle à Harry. Ça doit être mon cousin.

_Je savais pas que t'avais des cousins.

_J'en ai qu'un et crois moi, c'est largement suffisant !

_Je te crois, j'en avais un aussi. Une véritable horreur ambulante, j'ai dû vivre avec lui pendant treize ans.

_Vraiment ? Faudra que tu nous raconte ça, dis-donc !

La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois. Harry s'éloigna pour rejoindre les autres. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et le cousin qui rentrait. Remarquant qu'il avait laissé la bouteille de vin qu'il était allé chercher sur la table basse du hall, il revint sur ses pas. Eva parlait avec vivacité.

_Comment ça va ? ça fait une éternité qu'on t'avait pas vu par ici.

_Eh oui, j'ai beaucoup à faire, je te l'ai déjà dis, mon rédacteur en chef me déteste et il me donne des tonnes de choses à faire.

_Arrête de te plaindre, j'ai les qualifs qui se rapprochent dangereusement.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai… Au fait, comment va Alex ?

_Pourquoi tu sors toujours avec sa cousine ? J'arrête, ajouta-t-elle rapidement. J'avais oublié que tu avais des vus sur une autre. Ça se passe comment avec ta jolie petite sang-de-bourbe ?

_EVA !

_Stop ! stop ! Te mets pas en colère, je rigolais. Draco Malefoy aurait-il perdu ton humour ? finit-elle avec un petit sourire.

i Malefoyi ce nom résonna dans la tête d'Harry comme une sonnerie d'alarme. « Il faut que je sorte de là ! »

_Viens, je vais te présenter mon équipe.

Harry ne savait plus où aller. Il se précipita dans le salon avec les autres et commença à examiner la fenêtre et à tenter de l'ouvrir. Eva était déjà entrée avec Draco et faisait les présentations. Harry ne pouvait plus rien faire, il était cerné.

_ … Et là-bas, c'est notre nouveau, et génial, attrapeur, Harry Morty.

Se retournant, Le Survivant dû faire face à un Draco Malefoy plus souriant que jamais qui essayait tant bien que mal de retenir un fou rire.


	24. Chapter 24

**24. On n'échappe à rien, même pas à ses fuites**

Draco s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil que lui présentait Eva. La situation était particulièrement comique et intéressante. Cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'il s'était mis activement à chercher Potter, depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans le magasin de quidditch pour être précis. Mais aucune piste n'avait abouti. Le survivant était intelligent et avait réussi à se faire assez discret pour que personne ne le reconnaisse. Encore que ce n'était pas très étonnant vu qu'il n'avait plus de cicatrice. Malefoy ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire au fur et à mesure que l'embarras de Potter grandissait. Il l'avait quand même pris en flagrant délit de fuite par une fenêtre trop petite ! Ridicule, pourrait-on dire. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait en tête. Plutôt triste, de se dire que le survivant ne voulait plus revoir les gens de son passé.

De son côté, Harry paniquait vraiment. Il savait que même si Draco disait qui il était, les membres de l'équipe s'en foutraient. Ils comprendraient. Mais ce n'était pas le problème. Le problème était qu'il se sentait horriblement mal. Il avait disparu pendant deux mois et tentait d'échapper au regard inquisiteur de Malefoy. En plus, il imaginait déjà Malefoy parler à Hermione et là, il était sur de ne pas supporter un face à face avec sa meilleure amie. Après tout, il ne lui avait pas fait assez confiance pour se confier à elle et il avait déguerpi. Assez lâche finalement, le grand Harry Potter, sauveur du monde.

Harry leva les yeux. Merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était obligé de sourire !

_Salut ! dit brièvement le Survivant en essayant de paraître décontracté.

Cette phrase n'eu pour effet que d'amuser encore plus le blond.

_Enchanté. Ma cousine m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Elle dit que tu es un miracle ambulant. Où as-tu fais tes études, j'ai peut-être entendu parler de toi ?

_J'étais à Poudlard, répondit Harry, sentant grandir en lui une envie de meurtre.

_Oh, moi aussi, dit-il avec un air si peu surpris. On doit se connaître alors.

_On n'était pas dans la même année, j'ai vingt ans.

Harry était maintenant franchement irrité. Autour de lui, les membres de l'équipe ne comprenaient rien de ce qui se passait. Quand à Malefoy, la découverte de l' « âge » du survivant était le déclic qui suffisait. Il riait ouvertement, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber de son siège. Eva s'approcha, l'air inquiète.

_T'es sûr que ça va, Draco ? Là, je vais commencer à m'inquiéter… C'est mes blagues de tout à l'heure que tu as enfin comprises ?

_Je pense qu'il y a plus que ça, Vava, intervint Alex.

_Ah. Alors on va attendre qu'il se remette.

Tout le petit monde se rassit, regardant un Malefoy complètement fou et un Harry complètement rouge. Quelques secondes passèrent quand Eva décida de mener son interrogatoire.

_C'est bien gentil votre jeux mais moi, j'aimerais des explications. On va commencer par toi Harry. Qui es-tu ? D'où viens-tu ? Comment connais-tu mon cousin ? Lui as-tu jeté un sort ? Vas-tu tous nous tués ? Es-tu un espion de l'équipe de Manchester ?...

_Pourquoi t'as pas relevé quand Alex t'a appelé Vava ? la coupa Harry.

_C'est moi qui pose les questions, répondit Eva, confuse.

_Bien. Puisque ce cher Malefoy est trop pété pour vous raconter… Il trouve la situation drôle car il sait parfaitement qui je suis. J'ai dix-huit ans, pas vingt. Et d'habitude, j'ai un petit signe distinctif sur le front…

_Un piercing ? demanda Val.

_Non. Une cicatrice.

Silence. Tout le groupe le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Même Draco s'était arrêtait de rire en voyant Harry reprendre la situation en main. Sarah s'approcha doucement.

_On s'en fiche, tu sais. Nous c'est Harry-tout-court qu'on apprécie.

_Bien dit ! cria Alex en levant son verre. Que notre petite soirée reprenne ! Au fait Draco, il parait que t'as laissé tomber ma couine ?

_Oui, répondit-il en jetant un regard en coin à Harry.

_Il sort avec une petite brune, compléta Eva.

_Vrai ? C'est une bonne chose. Ma cousine ne méritait rien de mieux. Et elle s'appelle comment sa copine, demanda-t-il à Eva.

_Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi, t'as Draco sur un plateau devant toi ;

_Peut-être mais c'est plus drôle quand tu sais toute sa vie mieux que lui, répondit-il avec un sourire.

_Idiot, dit-elle en se renfrognant. Hermione Granger.

Draco soupira et voulut s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil. Il n'aimait pas vraiment parler d'Hermione avec ses amis car ils avaient toujours le mot de trop qui le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Mais avec Harry à côté, s'il y en avait un qui parlait trop, il ne serait peut-être pas seul à réagir. L'image d'Alex les pieds au dessus de la tête flottant dans l'air réussit à lui attirer un sourire sur les lèvres.

_Oh, il est mignon, continua Alex. Rien qu'en disant son nom, il sourit…

_Ta gueule, Parkinson.

Harry écoutait leur conversation d'une oreille. Il savait que Malefoy et son amie formait un beau couple. Il s'était renseigné, bien sûr. Et puis, le pauvre blond qui se faisait assiéger par ses amis. Il décida d'aller prendre l'air, laissant Draco à son supplice. Sur le balcon, il trouva Sarah assise dans un coin.

_ça va ? demanda-t-il en la rejoignant.

_Harry Potter, dit-elle après un silence. Ben dis-donc, ce n'était pas un petit secret ça.

_Si, je te jure que c'est rien du tout.

_Peut-être. Mais là, Eva va avoir la pub qu'elle veut pour le club.

_Je ne crois pas, non. Je ne reprendrais pas mon vrai nom avant un bon bout de temps. Je veux juste qu'on m'oublie…

_Ah. Et ça vaut aussi pour moi ? Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille, c'est ça, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire.

_Soit pas stupide, les sous-entendus, au bout d'un moment, ça fatigue.

_Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi. Mais pour éviter les sous-entendus, faudrait que tu te décides.

_ça par contre c'est une autre histoire…

Harry lui fit un sourire désolé. Il n'avait jamais réussi à aborder une fille sans se rendre ridicule, et il avait toujours fait les mauvais choix : une constamment en pleur et l'autre très sympa mais peut-être pas aussi concernée qu'il l'attendait.

_Bon, ben alors c'est moi qui me lance, dit Sarah. Harry Potter, il y a une séance de cinéma demain à huit heures. Je m'attends à ce que t'y soit sans faute.

_Sarah, il y a des dizaines de cinéma à Londres…

Le survivant fut interrompu par un cri venant du salon.

_On les a ! On les a !

Eva sautillait partout dans la salle. Les autres ne comprenaient rien. Valentin expliqua à Harry que Malefoy avait donné à sa cousine une enveloppe que M. Karted l'avait chargé de remettre au capitaine. Alex s'approcha prudemment et réussi à lui enlever le papier des mains.

_iCher joueurs… bla, bla, bla./i C'est le baratin des qualifs, je voie pas ce que ça à de spécial.

_lis la fin, lui ordonna Eva en s'appuyant sur son épaule pour relire.

_... Au par Merlin ! On les a !

Attrapant Eva, il la fit tournoyer et lui déposa un chaste bisou sur la joue, à la surprise de tout le monde. Reprenant son calme, Alex se tourna vers les autres.

_On a les nocturnes bleus. On va les écraser aux championnats !

Harry se joignit aux autres pour fêter ça. Il était sur un petit nuage. Après tout, sa révélation n'avait touché personne et il se sentait vraiment bien de ne plus avoir à mentir.

_Bravo, Potter. T'as bien réussi ton coup cette fois-ci.

Draco serra la main du survivant.

_J'espère juste que tu trouveras le courage de revenir voir tes anciens amis un jour ou l'autre.

Harry lui sourit.

_Pas anciens, Draco. Je ne vous oublie pas.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, dites moi ce que vous en pensez: je suis en train d'écrire une suite.

Merci de m'avoir lu!


End file.
